Druga szansa
by agniechchan
Summary: AU. Co jeżeli jest się jednocześnie sobą, a w tym samym czasie kimś zupełnie innym? Jak żyć? Czyim życiem: wieśniaczki pomagającej w rodzinnym interesie, czy znienawidzonej księżniczki, która ma wszystko? I jak naprawić błędy tej drugiej?
1. Prolog

_Dostajesz drugą szanse. Przecież ten świat i tak już pęka w szwach, więc hej! Hulaj duszo! Tak, tak wiem, że nie jesteś do końca Córą Zła - ale w końcu w pewnym sensie jesteś, nie? Musisz tylko sprawić, że twój brat przeżyje i inne osoby. Ale to on jest dla ciebie najważniejszy, prawda? Znaczy, dla niej był najważniejszy. Ech, po prostu spełnij wasze życzenia. I nie dopuść, byście jeszcze raz w ten sposób się rozdzielili. Może najlepiej niech nikt nie ginie, dobrze?_

 _Oczywiście, to to musisz być ty. Ona by się nie poradziła znowu z Demonem, zbyt długo była pod jego wpływem. I zbyt mocno jej historia jest ważna dla tamtego świata. A ty tylko, dzięki niemu, odzyskałaś wspomnienia poprzedniego wcielenia. No i, sławna jesteś bo zabiła cię seryjna morderczyni._

 _Wiesz co, Rin, po prostu postaraj się tego nie spartaczyć, dobrze?_

* * *

To dziwnie uczucie, chodzenie po korytarzach, które się jednocześnie zna i nie zna. Czuła, że niegdyś, bardzo dawno przechadzała się nimi codziennie. A może wcale nie tak dawno? Albo to tak naprawdę się nigdy nie zdarzyło? Może dla niej, Rin tak właśnie było. W końcu urodziła się parę wieków później, nieprawdaż? I zresztą, jej dom w porównaniu do tego zamczyska... Nawet nie ma co mówić.

Riliane musiała być prawdziwą szczęściarą, tutaj mieszkając. Wszystko co chciała, było w zasięgu jej rąk. Oczywiście, lepiej by wyszła jakby tego wszystkiego nie zaprzepaściła, no ale... Nie wszystko musi być idealnie tak jak w bajce.

Jak mogła być tak głupią, by to zaprzepaścić? Czuła wstyd za swoje poprzednie wcielenie. Ze jej grzechy. Naprawdę księżniczka była taką idiotką?

\- Hej, księżniczko! - szybko odwróciła się w kierunku głosu. Mężczyzna w czerwonej jak krew zbroi, stał całkiem niedaleko niej. Aż dziwne, że go nie zauważyła. Chociaż, może to dlatego, że nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Machał do niej ręką i widać było, że siedział czy raczej stał jak na drutach. - Chciałbym ci przedstawić nowego sługę - gdy to mówił, zza niego wyszedł blondwłosy chłopak. - Nazywa się Allen Avadonia. - Blondyn wydawał się być jej wzrostu. Miał niebieskie oczy, bardzo podobne do jej i włosy spięte w kucyk. W jego wzroku nie widziała tamtego Allena. Ten tutaj musiał być całkiem...niewinny. Jego strój nie różnił się od ubrania sługi. Może prócz tego, ze marynarka została zrobiona ze złotego materiału. - Jest moim synem - w głosie Leonharta usłyszała coś na kształt dumy.

 _Szkoda tylko, że to nie twój syn_ \- pomyślała. - _Ty go po prostu adoptowałeś, nie musisz się tym tak chwalić._

Allen naprawdę był jej odbiciem. Ich rysy różniły się na tyle, by można było rozpoznać jakiej są płci. No i może w jego postawie było więcej niepewności. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto nie wie co się dzieje dookoła. Powodem pewnie była dawno niewidziana siostra. Tak, to musi być to.

To bez wątpienia brat Riliane. Ale nie, teraz był jej, Rin. To ona stała w tym momencie, wychowana przez parę sklepikarzy, a nie przez cały dwór. Nie stała tu osoba, która od początku mogła dostać tego co chciała. jej Rin.

Ale, czy w tym momencie to Rin nie była tą osobą?

Dotknęła twarzy, po której powoli spływały łzy. Nie rozumiała dlaczego. Przecież właśnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu, czuła, że odnalazła to na co czekała! Więc czy ta chwila nie powinna być radosna, bez łez na twarzy?

\- Księżniczko, co się stało? - Zobaczyła jak jeden z Bohaterów, klęka koło niej i patrzy się na nią z troską. - Skaleczyłaś się?

No tak, bo nikt by nie podejrzewał Riliane o głębsze uczucia!

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała, ocierając potok. _No już, spokojnie._ Może czas by użyć swojej pozycji. Spojrzała więc władczo na Allena. - Masz przyjść za trzy godziny do mnie! I nie masz prawa się spóźnić! - szybko odeszła, stukając obcasami. I jeszcze nieśmiały uśmiech wszedł jej na usta, kiedy pomyślała o ich minach.


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

_Podziemia były domeną odkrywców, poszukiwaczy przygód. Tam były zachowane wszelkie stare, potężne przedmioty. Tam znajdowały się trupy poprzedników oraz mieszkańców danego miejscu. Właśnie tam, przecinały się teraźniejszość i przeszłość._

 _Kobieta nie szła tam jednak w tym celu. Tam gdzie mieszkała, podziemia były miejscem grzechów i pokuty. Co za nieszczęście, że musiała tam się udać w tak przyziemnym celu, jak odnalezienie klamry do włosów._

 _Schody nie były strome, ale i tak trzymała się ściany. Kto wie, co może wyskoczyć z zaułka w tej ciemności? Wzdrygnęła się, znowu żałując, że nie wzięła świeczki. Ale to bardzo podobne do niej, nie?_

 _Powoli, powoli, przecież nie spadnie... Niektóre miejsca tak bardzo różnią się w nocy! Na całe szczęście udało jej się zejść. Powrót będzie tylko formalność._

 _Przybliżyła się do miejsca z konfesjonałem. Ach, zaraz czy to nie płacz...?_

 _Kobieta, wiedzioną ciekawości przybliżyła się cicho. Na tyle ile potrafiła, swoim niezgranym krokiem. Ale za chwile wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie._

 _Bo domyśliła się, czyja to spowiedź. To tej dziewczyny, która niedawno przybyła do klasztoru. A to co mówiła, sprawiało, że albinosce lodowata ręka zaciskała się na sercu. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie miała zaszczyt poznania Córy Zła, najgorszej osoby na całym, całym świecie._

* * *

To było straszne.

Tak podsumowała ich spotkanie, w pokoju. Zobaczyć kogoś za kim tak naprawdę cały czas się tęskniło i popłakać... Była beznadziejna.

Mimo wszystko czuła się szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wreszcie, wreszcie coś jej się udało! Teraz tylko sprawić, że nie zginie, przy okazji opowiedzieć mu wszystko i będzie idealnie. Razem ruszą na podbój świata, bo w końcu są razem!

To wspaniały plan i tym bardziej zamierzała go zrealizować.

Zobaczyła go, naprawdę go widziała! Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie jej to dane! Tak, tak, tak! Przyłapała się na na podskakiwaniu. Aż taka była podekscytowana...?

Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Powiedzieć mu od razu całą prawdę? Lub opowiedzieć, jak pamiętała ich dzieciństwo (oczywiście Riliane nie odzyskała wspomnień z tamtego okresu, a przynajmniej nie wszystkich). A może w ogóle go powiesić?

To nawet nie było śmieszne.

Kopnęła łóżko i, niestety, z tyłu usłyszała parsknięcie.

Odwróciła się szybko. Przy toaletce stał chłopak. Równie dobrze mógłby być sobowtórem Allena, no może jakby jeszcze zmienił strój. Przyglądał się w lustrze, poprawiając grzywkę. Kolejna rzecz, której jej brat by nie zrobił. Najbardziej inne były jego niebieskie oczy, pełne złośliwości.

\- Nie wiesz, co zrobić, prawda? - spytał ją, poprawiając włosy.

\- Myślałam, że masz mnie tylko tu wysłać - odpowiedziała, patrząc się na niego ze złością. Nie chciała więcej go widzieć. Sprawił, że znalazła się tutaj i starczy. Tak naprawdę myślała, że nigdy go już nie zobaczy. Płonna nadzieja, najwyraźniej.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Ten świat się chwieje i dzięki temu tutaj jesteś. Zresztą, wcale się nie pozbyłaś głównego zagrożenia. - Pokazał jej małe lusterko. Było bogato zdobione i bardzo czyste. Trzymał je między palcami. Zaczął się nim bawić, podrzucając. - To naczynie Demona Pychy. Czyli tego, co wcześniej cię, _Riliane_ \- dodał, widząc jej wzrok - zgubiło.

\- I co teraz z tym zrobisz?

\- Nie wiem. Zależy mi jednak, byś zmieniła przyszłość. Pewnie je wezmę. - Usiadł na łóżku obok niej. - Możesz powiedzieć, komu chcesz. Jakie to ma znaczenie w martwym świecie? Ten, w którym jesteśmy, i tak zmierza już w innym kierunku. Może Kara tutaj nigdy nie powstanie. Kto wie.

Kara była straszliwą bronią stworzoną przez Nemesis Sudou. Czy raczej na jej rozkaz. Jej działanie można porównać do bomby, która niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze. I to właśnie dzięki temu nastąpił Koniec Świata.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi teraz, dlaczego ja, a nie prawdziwa Riliane? - zacisnęła pieści na sukience. Cały jej dobry nastrój ulotnił się z jego wizytą i wspomnieniami.

\- Ona już stworzyła swoją utopię. A ty dalej byłaś zagubioną duszyczką - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Szkoda, że tutaj mogę rozmawiać co najwyżej z tobą lub istotami magicznymi. W każdym razie, pa - zniknął. Tak jakby nigdy go tu nie było.

Riliane dalej nie znała jego imienia. Okropnie frustrujące. Nawet nie wiedziała jak na niego krzyczeć.

\- Mogę powiedzieć, komu chcę... - mruknęła do siebie. Spojrzała na lustro na toaletce, w którym odbijał się widok z okna. - Może od razu oznajmię to całemu światu, co?

Trzy godziny to zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

* * *

Dobrze, że Mariam powiedziała mu, gdzie jest pokój Riliane. Nie było go tyle czasu w zamku, że na pewno bez pomocy by się zgubił. Chociaż niewiele się zmieniło, ale zawsze... To przecież wielkie zamczysko. Z jednej strony szkoda, że nie ma mapy z drugiej, mniejsza szansa by ktokolwiek wykorzystał ją do złych celów.

Cały czas się zastanawiał, dlaczego jego siostra nagle się rozpłakała. Szczególnie, że Elluka mówiła, że dziewczyna nic nie pamięta. Może zareagowało jej ciało, które pamięta, a nie dusza? Jak powinien się zachowywać? Jak ktoś, kto też utracił pamięć? Czy raczej jak ktoś, co wie wszystko, i chce tylko pomóc siostrzyczce? Albo po prostu jak zwykły sługa na służbie u pana?

W ręku miał tacę z herbatą i ciastem. _Riliane lubi słodycze_ \- powiedziała mu Mariam, wydając pakunek. Tak, jakby sam tego nie wiedział...

Najlepiej będzie jak się dostosuje do siostry. Tak, to jest dobre rozwiązanie.

Zapukał do drzwi. Otworzył, gdy usłyszał krótkie: _Proszę!_

Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to to, że zmieniła pokój. A może nie tyle co zmieniła, co przemeblowała? Wchodząc do niego nie miał wątpliwości o pozycji dziewczyny. Przepych, tak jak zresztą w całym zamku.

Riliane patrzyła się na niego, wręcz połykając wzrokiem. Nie, tego się nie spodziewał. Co z tego, że to twoja siostra. W takich chwilach najbardziej sobie uświadamiasz, że nie było cię przy niej przez parę lat.

Przystąpił z nogi na nogę, a cisza wciąż trwała. Ona dalej patrzyła, on odwracał wzrok, niepewny. Taca w ręku też zaczynała ciążyć. Nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do żywota sługi. Wreszcie gestem kazała mu położyć ją na łóżko. Zrobił to, bo nie wiedział niczego innego.

\- Czemu płakałaś, księżniczko? - Dobrze ją nazwał? Czy może raczej powinno się mówić Wasza Wysokość czy coś w tym stylu? Tego też zapomniał.

Przetarła oczy. Coś w jej wzroku się zmieniło. Może pojawiło się więcej pewności albo wręcz przeciwnie? Rozejrzała się uważnie po pokoju, wzięła głęboki oddech. Na koniec usiadła na łóżku. I ręką kazała mu się przysiąść. Zrobił to bardzo powoli. Swoją drogą, duże te wyro!

Ta rozmowa na pewno będzie bardzo stresująca.

\- Emm, tak więc - odchrząknęła. - Jesteś Allen, tak? - po rumieńcu, jaki zaraz wstąpił na jej twarz, poznał, że też uznała to za głupie pytanie. Może chodziło tu o to, że znała go pod innym imieniem?

\- Tak - potwierdził.

\- A według ciebie, kim jestem? - spytała cicho. Tak, więcej dziwnych pytań! Jakby tego Allenowi brakowało..

\- Księżniczką...? - odpowiedział pytaniem.

Zamyśliła się. Jakby się zastanawiała, co może powiedzieć, a czego nie.

\- Poprzednim razem... - zaczęła, nieco wprawiając go w zdziwienie. Jakim poprzednim razem? - Riliane ganiała cię po zamku, próbując założyć ci wstążki.

\- Że co?

\- Była... byłam nieco rozpieszczona - na chwile przerwała, złapała się za głowę, machając nią. Do przodu, do tyłu, w prawo i w lewo. - To jest frustrujące! Hej, Allen pomóż mi! - powiedziała do niego.

Przypuszczał, że miał nieco głupkowaty wyraz twarzy. W tej chwili chętnie by się ewakuował. Co Riliane odwalała!? Zaburzenie osobowości czy co?

\- Nie patrz się tak na mnie! - krzyknęła, machając rękami.

Zmusił się do uspokojenia, chociaż to było bardzo trudne. Jego siostra oszalała?

\- Jakim poprzednim razem? - spytał delikatnie. Może jak to zrozumie, ta... dziwna mowa też zostanie zrozumiana?

\- Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć... Bo widzisz, to jest nieco skomplikowane - o, uspokoiła się. - A nawet bardzo... - westchnęła głęboko. - Może powiedzenie, że nie jestem do końca twoją siostrą, będzie dobre? Ale nie, zaraz, przecież jestem! Mówiłam, że to skomplikowane... - powiedziała z rezygnacją.

A Allen był szczerze ciekaw, czy jego mózg przeżyje dzień.

\- To w końcu jesteś czy nie?

\- Jestem! Nie! Jestem... Na razie uznajmy, że jestem, o - klasnęła w dłonie. - To będzie najlepsze. Zapytałeś mnie też o poprzedni raz... Od razu ci powiem, że to nie ja go przeżyłam. Na razie o nic nie pytaj! - krzyknęła, patrząc na jego minę. - Wtedy... Wszystko potoczyło się źle - zaczęła. - Riliane była okrutną władczynią. Nieważne co zrobiłeś, często kończyłeś ścięciem.

\- Ty taka byłaś? - zapytał cicho. Nie rozumiał dlaczego cały czas mówili w czasie przeszłym. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie rozumiał niczego. I robił się coraz bardziej przerażony.

\- Dasz mi skończyć? - spytała ze złością. Z kolejnym wdechem podjęła opowieść. - W końcu przez jej działania... Wybuchła rewolucja - zacisnęła ręce na sukience. Wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę załamać. - Byłam samolubna - Czy mu się wydaję, czy ona zaraz zacznie płakać? Znowu? No i, w końcu to jej wina czy nie?! - Naprawdę samolubna - cała drżała. - I... i wtedy, kiedy mieli wejść do zamku... ty.

\- Ja?

Naprawdę miała łzy w oczach. Spojrzała na niego z takim smutkiem na twarzy. Co on narobił? O co chodziło?

\- Zamieniliśmy się miejscami. I... zabili ciebie zamiast mnie.

\- Słucham...?

Chwila, co? Zginął? Ale to, że wtedy zginął to oznaczało też, że i teraz czekała na niego śmierć? Co do dziewczyny, to teraz rozpłakała się na dobre, może przez wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, których on nie posiada.

Czy dowie się prawdy?

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Riliane przytuliła się do niego, dalej płacząc.


	3. Rozdział Drugi

Łzy nie chciały przestać płynąc.

Zresztą, zapowiadało się na to, że będzie beczeć cały dzień. Nie tylko z powodu wspomnienia jego śmierci. To tylko dlatego, że wszystko się jej mieszało. Przed chwilą była w holu, zaraz w konfesjonale, a potem w sklepie. Tam stała kobieta pytająca ją o cenę kimon. Rin nie znała na to odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie znała

Wtedy też po raz pierwszy przyznała, że na kogoś czeka.

Następnie widziała brązowowłosą dziewczynkę zamkniętą w pierścieniu ognia. Niebieskiego ognia. Przed oczami przemknął jej kot.

Czuła palce zaciskające się na jej ramionach. Czuła, jak sama chwieje się i kiwa. Patrzyła na złoty materiał. Kojarzył się jej z ucieczką z zamku, jak została zmuszona by w niego się ubrać.

Czy to dziwne, że nie chciała już nikogo stracić?

\- Riliane...? - usłyszała cichy, wystraszony głos. Ale jego właściciel już nie żył, prawda? A kiedy mieli szanse wreszcie się spotkać, nie wykorzystał jej. A może to ona nie wykorzystała? Wiedziała, że pobiegła, a on za nią. Dlaczego, po co - nie miała pojęcia.

\- Już dobrze - odpowiedziała, ocierając łzy i odsuwając się. - Tylko po prostu... dawno nie myślałam o tym.

Tak naprawdę starała się w ogóle nie przeglądać wspomnień Riliane. Nie, żeby miała czas. Ledwo sobie przypomniała, już zabiła ją Kayo. A później...?

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to miejsce to tylko wspomnienia Córy Zła.

\- Jak umarłem? - spytał z lękiem i ciekawością.

\- Zostałeś ścięty przez... - powiedzieć Germaine jest źle. A może powiedzenie czegokolwiek było źłe? - ...opozycję.

Kiwnął głową, jakby to było coś normalnego. Albo po prostu to było łatwiejsze od mówienia. Lub nie potrafił zrobić niczego innego.

\- Przeżyłaś - stwierdził.

\- Tak.

Rozmowa przez dłuższą chwile nie ruszyła. Zaczęła nerwowo skubać suknię. Właśnie, suknię. Ludzie z tego kraju musieli być naprawdę dziwni, skoro wymyślili takie ubrania. W porównaniu do kimona, strasznie niewygodne. Tak samo Allena. Spodni używa się tylko do pracy w polu! Na jego miejscu na pewno by nie założyłaby tego do pracy. Bo bycie sługą jest pracą, prawda?

I tak swoją drogą, był jedyną osobą, której Riliane całkowicie ufała.

\- Pomożesz mi? - spytała.

\- Słucham...? - chłopak mocno się zamyślił. Tak szczerze, to Rin podziwiała go, że nie uciekł z krzykiem. Ona już dawno by tak zrobiła.

\- Nie chcę po raz kolejny, aby to tak tragicznie się skończyło. Chcę go uniknąć, stworzyć nowe zakończenie. Dlatego pytam, czy mi pomożesz - odpowiedziała bardzo poważnie. Ciekawe, czy zachowuje się dostatecznie królewsko.

Dostała tylko jej wspomnienia, nie umiejętności.

\- Nie chcę szybko umierać - powiedział z namysłem. - A jeśli się nie zmienisz, najwyraźniej tak się stanie... Dlatego tak, pomogę ci.

W odpowiedzi nagle go uścisnęła.

Czy nie zadała tego pytania za szybko?

* * *

\- I tak mniej więcej było - skończył swoją opowieść.

Kobieta potarła swoją łagodnie wysuniętą brodę w geście zastanowienia. Fałdy jej malwowej sukni delikatnie błyszczały w niezbyt jasnym świetle, a jej różowe włosy lekkimi falami opadały na zgrabne plecy. Mały medalionik z kamieniem księżycowym oraz kolczyki podkreślały jej wyniosły wygląd.- To chyba podróż w czasie - stwierdziła. - Nie rozumiem jak to zrobiła.

\- Ja też nie - wzruszył ramionami. - Poszedłem z tym do ciebie, bo jesteś czarodziejką.

\- Muszą z nią porozmawiać - powiedziała, biorąc płaszcz leżący na krześle. - Jestem ciekawa o co dokładnie chodzi. Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Tak.

* * *

Otwierając drzwi, mógłby przysiąść, że widział jakoś sylwetkę. Żółte włosy i biała... koszula?

Riliane siedziała na łóżku, bawiąc się włosami. Nie wyglądała na zajętą czymkolwiek. Miała też smutny wyraz twarzy. Rozjaśniła się, gdy go zobaczyła.

\- Allen! - zawołała z uśmiechem. Mina jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła Ellukę.

\- Coś nie pasuję, księżniczko? - spytała czarodziejka kpiącym tonem.

Riliane patrzyła na nią w szoku. Oczy nie wiedziały jaki przybrać wyraz. Nienawiści, zaskoczenia lub czegoś innego. Tak jakby przed jej oczami rozgrywały się sceny. Sceny, których, po prawdzie, bał się poznać.

Wstała, a on poczuł jak jako tako radosny nastrój znikł. Został przejęty przez zimny, pełen nerwowego oczekiwania. Chwila... Czy ona wzięła nóż?! Co z tego, że do posiłków, więc mało nim zrobi... Sam fakt był zaskakujący.

\- Riliane... - zaczął, a dziewczyna nawet nie zaszczyciła go wzrokiem.

\- Miło widzieć, _utalentowaną_ krawcową - powiedziała dziewczyna z nienawiścią. - Naprawdę nie wystarczy ci, że zabiłaś mnie i zniszczyłaś wszystko? - warknęła. - Chcesz odebrać mi wszystko jeszcze raz?

\- Jeszcze niczego ci nie zabrałam, księżniczko - odpowiedziała Elluka równie groźnym tonem. Wyglądała też na nieco skonfundowaną. Allen patrzył na jedną i drugą, zastanawiając się jak je uspokoić. I jak ogarnąć o co chodzi.

Słowo _jeszcze_ zadziało na Riliane magicznie. Zatrzymała się i chyba zmusiła do przeanalizowania sytuacji. Dotknęła włosów, jakby czegoś szukając.

\- Zabiłaś mamę i Miku - zaczęła cicho. - I tatę też. Ale... - odłożyła nóż. - Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Cieszę się, że to sobie wytłumaczyłyśmy - odpowiedziała Czarodziejka nieszczerym tonem. Nic nie przeszkadzało jej być wredną, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała o co chodzi. A chłopak mógł westchnąć z ulgą, że do niczego nie doszło. - A teraz, opowiedz wszystko.

\- Dlaczego miałabym to mówić tobie? - spytała Riliane. - Nie jestem ci nic winna, prócz śmierci.

\- Uważaj na słowa, dziewczyno - warknęła Elluka. - To, że jesteś głową państwa, nie oznacza, że nie mogę ci nic zrobić. Swoją drogą, nikogo bliskiego ci nie zabiłam. A powiedzieć mi masz dlatego, że jako jedna z nielicznych będę w stania na to zaradzić.

Na te oświadczenie, blondynka zaczęła się głośnio śmiać.

\- Jasne - powiedziała kpiącym tonem. - Tak samo jak byłaś w stanie ochronić dziedziczkę przed stratą wspomnień.

\- Riliane, o co chodzi? - przerwał na chwilę Allen. Tak naprawdę to się domyślał, ale...

Spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Demon obżarstwa.

\- Masz na myśli... - zastanowił się, aż uderzyło w niego wspomnienie z dziecinnych lat.

 _Ja jestem dniem, ja jestem nocą. Gdy weźmiemy się za ręce, niebo przybierze pomarańczową barwę._

\- Banica Conchita - powiedziała Elluka, nagle coś sobie przypominając. - Prawdziwy potwór. Swoją drogą, Riliane. Mówiłaś coś o swojej drugiej szansie - dziewczyna puściła wściekłe spojrzenie bratu. Odpowiedział jej podobnym. - Wytłumaczysz o co chodzi?

Riliane wygodniej usiadła. Unikała patrzenia na nich, szczególnie na Czarodziejkę. Tak jakby coś naskrobała. - Powiedziałeś jej wszystko?

\- Mhm.

Tak sobie zaczął wyobrażać... Co jeśli jego siostra ma jakieś dziwne moce lub zbyt wielką wyobraźnie i całą tą historię sobie uroniła? Słyszał, że pierwsze dni w pracy są okropne. Nie sądził, że aż tak.

\- Byłaś słaba - rzekła Riliane, patrząc na różowowłosą. One naprawdę się nie lubią. - Pozwoliłaś by Riliane opętał demon, pozwoliłaś by Allen zginął. Pozwoliłaś na przejęcie twojego ciała. I to chyba parę razy. W różnym czasie. Pozwoliłaś by demony opętały jeszcze Kyle, Ney... i pozostałe osoby, ale w innym czasie. Zresztą - wykrzyknęła. - Całe zło dzieje się, bo ty na to pozwoliłaś!

\- Aż tak mnie winisz za śmierć twoich bliskich...? - zapytała Elluka ze znużeniem. A dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce.

\- Elluko, miałaś próbować się czegoś dowiedzieć, a nie wyśmiewać - warknął Allen. Są pewne granice, których nie powinno się przekraczać. Kobieta chyba wreszcie to zrozumiała, bo zrobiła duże oczy.

Niedawno umarła im matka. Ledwie wczoraj.

Riliane wróciła do opowieści. - Riliane umarła... raczej spokojnie. Nie wiem po jakim czasie. Nie wiem... zresztą, nieważne. Jej dusza reikarnowała się. Odrodziła się jako córka sprzedawcy odzieży. Miała... - dziewczynie złamał się głos. Wyglądała jakby za wszelką cenę próbowała nie płakać. - Miała matkę... i siostrę. Była szczęśliwa. Naprawdę szczęśliwa. - Cała się chwiała i drżała. Łzy zaczęły spływać bardzo wolno. - Nagle ktoś zaczął ich mordować... I dziewczyna też umarła! Ale przedtem odzyskała wspomnienia poprzedniego wcielenia.

Allen milczał. Czarodziejka zresztą też. Poczuła się winna czy po prostu chciała znać koniec? Raczej to drugie. Nie, na pewno to drugie.

\- To... dosyć interesujące - powiedziała wreszcie Elluka. - Nie wiesz kiedy to się stało względem Riliane?

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i pokręciła głową.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś? - kontynuowała kobieta.

Blondynka nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Zapewne jesteś tu, żeby coś zmienić - zauważyła Czarodziejka. Westchnęła. - Więc rób to co do ciebie należy. Jak będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, mów. Nie teraz jednak, bo jadę do Elphegort - wstała, żeby wyjść.

\- Elluka - powiedziała Riliane. - Niech twoja uczennica uważa na niebieskowłosego mężczyznę.

Kobieta odwróciła się zaskoczona, ale zaraz wyszła.

I znowu zostali sami.

\- Jako jedna z niewielu cokolwiek zaradzić - warknęła Riliane. - A uciekasz jak ostatni tchórz!

Allen zauważył, że wytłumaczenie jego siostry jeszcze bardziej zagmatwało wszystko, a nie wyjaśniło.


	4. Rozdział Trzeci

Allen wyszedł na dobre parę chwil później. Wcześniej jeszcze przyniósł jej papier i przyrządy do pisania, tak jak poprosiła.

Usiadła z nimi przy toaletce, jedynym miejscem jako tako nadającym się do pisania. Odsunęła wszelkie ozdoby. Miała wielka chęć zasłonienia lustra, jednak nie miała czym. Zresztą, czy ona boi się swojego odbicia? Nieśmieszny żart!

Co z tego, że zawsze miała wrażenie, iż z odbicia patrzy na nią ta... zła Riliane.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Zapaliła świece, która odgoniła nieco ciemności. Powinna starczyć na parę godzin.

Przyjrzała się piórowi. Był nieco inny, niż używała wcześniej, ale powinna sobie poradzić. Pisanie nim nie będzie najtrudniejszą rzeczą z kilku ostatnich godzin, prawda?

Szkoda, że nie widziała żadnych książek. Mogłaby je otworzyć i sprawdzić, czy piszą tym samym językiem. Kiji, chłopaka Miku, średnio potrafiła zrozumieć przez jego akcent. A tutaj nie miała z tym problemu... Może jakoś ,,magicznie" przyswoiła sobie mowę tych czasów?

Co ona chciała napisać? Ach tak, opisać wszystkie postacie z jej poprzedniego życia i się przy tym nie rozkleić. Znaczy, to drugie było podrzędnym celem i wcale nie musiał być spełnionym. Ale czy nie byłoby miło?

Chciała też przelać swoją wiedzę o ludziach tutejszych, teraźniejszych na papier. Mówienie o tym wszystkim w ten sposób było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne.

Tak więc, jej matka Mei Miroku. Miła kobieta, która bez wątpienia kochała swoją córkę. Oprócz tego twarda kobieta biznesu, rzadko godziła się na kompromisy tak jak jej mąż. Ciekawe, czy Rin ją jeszcze zobaczy...

A może powinna w ogóle zacząć od niej samej?

Riliane. Księżniczka, później zakonnica, która cały czas cierpiała przez swoje czyny w młodości. To była jej pokuta, która miała trwać całą wieczność... Chyba, że Rin się uda. Co się jednak stanie z oryginalną ścieżką?

Nie pomyślała o tym, jak się na to wszystko zgodziła. Prawdę mówiąc, nie myślała w ogóle o konsekwencjach. Takie głupiutkie zachowanie, całkiem typowe dla niej.

Czyli by naprawić jeden grzech, popełniła inny równie poważny?

Tamten chłopak nic o tym nie powiedział...

Rin. Skromna dziewczyna z rodziny Miroku, która nikomu nie wadziła. Oprócz tego, że była głupia, bo nie przemyślała tego skoku w czasie! Walnęła pięścią w stolik. Nieważne jakie wcielenie, to i tak krótkowzroczność pozostanie?

Czy to co zgubiło Córę Zła, zgubi także Rin?

Co wtedy?

Kai Miroku. Ojciec, którego się nieco bała, ale na pewno kochała. Mężczyzna był surowy, cierpliwy i uparty. Ale kto z ich szczęśliwej rodziny nie był?

A kto tą szczęśliwą rodzinę zabił?

Kayo Sudou, która wyglądała identycznie jak Elluka. Może czarodziejka robiła to specjalnie?

O tym, że krawcowa tak się nazywała przypomniała sobie przed chwilą. W miejscu, gdzie przebywała często mówiło się o grzesznikach, którzy doprowadzili do zguby... Wtedy wołała się nie odzywać, co do swojej tożsamości.

To wszystko naprawdę było skomplikowane.

Początkowo nie zauważyła twarzy opartej o stolik. Przyglądała się znużona, jak na kartce pojawiały się kolejne znaki. Przypadkiem, dziewczyna spojrzała w tamtą stronę i mało co nie krzyknęła.

\- No, i czego się drzesz? - spytał chłopak, podnosząc się i zatykając uszy. - Nie znasz znaczenia słowa niespodzianka?

\- Niespodzianka? - zdziwiła się. Prawdę mówiąc, przyzwyczaiła się już, że blondyn należał do... nietypowych ludzi. - Nie krzyknęłam. I co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Chyba jestem miłym gościem - oznajmił, znowu poprawiając włosy przed lustrem. - Swoją drogą, mówiłem ci jak się nazywam? Nie przypominam sobie.

\- Nie mówiłeś - odpowiedziała, sama zdejmując ozdoby nałożone rano. Przebrałaby się i poszła spać, gdyby nie pewna osoba.

\- Hansel - przedstawił się. Nareszcie. - I jak ci się mieszka w tym wymiarze?

\- Minął dopiero pierwszy dzień - powiedziała. - Bardzo dziwny dzień.

\- Czyli wszystkim powiedziałaś?

\- Nie wszystkim! - dlaczego to pytanie wzbudziło w niej niepokój? - Tylko Allenowi i Elluce.

Chłopak znowu uśmiechnął się tym swoim niepokojącym uśmiechem. Spojrzał na nią, a potem rozciągając. - Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił - oznajmił. - Aż tak nie wierzysz w siebie i swoje umiejętności zmieniania przyszłości, że musisz polegać na innych?

\- Wierzę - warknęła, stając naprzeciwko niego, twarzą w twarz.

\- Ja postarałbym się sam wszystko zrobić. Byłbym jeden, więc o porażkę mógłbym winić tylko siebie. A tak... - wzniósł ręce i pokręcił głową. - Coraz więcej ludzi będzie mogło zawieść. Czy ty naprawdę nie chcesz by Królestwo Zła przetrwało?

I znowu zniknął. Pomachała w miejscu gdzie stał, czy cokolwiek było. Nic nie wyczuła.

\- Nie chcę by Królestwo Zła znowu istniało - mruknęła. - Przynajmniej nie takie jak kiedyś.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, noc wydawała się bardzo długa.

* * *

Podobne wrażenie miał Allen. Leżąc w własnym pokoju, który dostał za swoją dawną pozycję, szczerze zastanawiałam się w jakie bagno się wpakował.

 _Nie chcę szybko umierać. A jeśli się nie zmienisz, najwyraźniej tak się stanie... Dlatego tak, pomogę ci._

Tamta decyzja naprawdę była szczera. Jeśli ktoś z nich ma przeżyć, niech to będzie ona. Ale też nie chciał szybko umierać.

Śmierć była tak jakby... nieosiągalna. Nie docierało do niego jej znaczenie. Pamiętał pogrzeb rodziców, Matki trudno zapomnieć, skoro był ledwie wczoraj, prawda? Ale z związku z nimi nie czuł cieplejszych emocji. Czyli aż tak zaakceptował Leonharta na miejsce ojca?

 _Nazywa się Allen Avadonia. Jest moim synem._

Czy wtedy w oczach siostry widział zaprzeczenie? To, że wiedziała, iż nigdy nie był jego synem?

Tak porównując... małą Riliane i tą, którą widział dzisiaj, można powiedzieć, że niewiele się zmieniła. Dalej dumna, nieco pyskata, na pewno płaczliwa. Największą różnicę zauważył w relacji z Elluką. Dzisiejsza wręcz jej nienawidziła, a jak była mała, w ogóle nie interesowała się kobietą.

Ale czy to nie był błąd mówienie wszystko różowowołosej?

 _Czy jesteś w stanie poświecić absolutnie wszystko dla jednej osoby, dla jej uśmiechu?_

To było trudne pytanie. Może niech po prostu jeszcze trochę pobędzie ze siostrą i wtedy podejmie świadomą decyzję?

* * *

 _Przybyła do teatru, mając nadzieję na dobry seans. Od paru dni nie dawali niczego dobrego, więc w sumie już straciła tą nadzieję. Kto by pomyślał, że z rąk tak utalentowanej Manipulantki Serc, mogą wyjść tak nudne przedstawienia! Już lepsze Pan Ciał robił!_

 _Oboje byli rodzeństwem, wiecznie ze sobą rywalizującym. Jej scenariusze pełne były niespodzianek, refleksji. Jego często zdarzały się być prymitywne. Lecz przynajmniej dawało się pośmiać._

 _Oby Levia wymyśliła coś dobrego na dzisiejszy wieczór._

 _Kobieta weszła na sale, rozglądając się. Było dużo ludzi, zapewne przyciągnięci przez ciekawy tytuł przedstawienia. ,,Konflikt". Ją bardziej zainteresował plakat, na którym była maska w kolorach czerni i bieli._

 _Na scenie pojawiła się Manipulantka we własnej osobie. Ukłoniła się w swoim sławnym stroju naukowca, powiedziała parę nudnych słów wstępu i wyszła. Zamiast niej weszły dwie dziewczyny, pozornie bardzo do siebie podobne._

 _Westchnęła_ _. Ach, to ma być o tym? Nic ciekawego, prawdę mówią kogo obchodzi to, że Córze Zła zabrano tożsamość przez Rin-chan? I zapewne będą teraz się o to kłócić._

 _Księżniczka ubrana była w swój najsłynniejszy strój. Poza tym, patrzyła z władczością na widownie. Druga dziewczyna miała zwykłą, żółtą sukienkę odpowiednią dla jej czasów._

 _Przedstawienie zaczęło się, gdy obie ukłoniły się i mocnymi głosami wykrzyknęły: No już, padać na kolana!_

 _Kobieta wbrew sobie zaczęła czuć ekscytacje. Może jednak nie wszystko stracone?_

* * *

Wszedł do pokoju, poprzednio pukając. Elluka zniknęła bez śladu, lecz Mariam mówiła, że zapewne niedługo powróci. Kazała mu też przynieść śniadanie księżniczce, _bo masz oswoić się z tą rolą._

Szedł tam z ciężkim sercem, bo nie do końca był pewien reakcji dziewczyny.

Swoją drogą, główna pokojówka zauważyła, że blondynka nie wychodziła praktycznie z pokoju. Powiedziała też, że niedługo do niej zajrzy.

Obiekt jego zmartwień spokojnie oglądał widok za oknem. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co miała w garderobie, ale teraz ubrała się w lekką, żółtą sukienkę do przedramion. Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone.

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. - Allen! - krzyknęła. Pewnie by się rzuciła, gdyby nie to, że trzymał tacę. Pewnie będzie to często robił w najbliższym czasie.

Odłożył na stolik. Na śniadanie składała się herbata i chyba coś w rodzaju ciasta, placka. Nie znał się na kuchni, więc nie potrafił określić. Dziewczyna w każdym razie zabrała się z radością do jedzenia. Znaczy, chciała się zabrać. Obserwował ją, nie wiedząc co ma innego robić i był nieco zaskoczony jej reakcją na widelec. Obejrzała go z każdej strony, dotknęła ząbków i chyba dalej nie była co robić.

Troszkę tak, jakby sztuciec był jej wrogiem.

Niepewnie dotknęła placka i wbiła. Zwrócił uwagę na jej sposób trzymania.

\- Nie umiesz jeść widelcem? - spytał, zaskoczony czy nawet rozbawiony.

Dziewczyna sparaliżowała go wzrokiem i gwałtownym ruchem wbiła placek na widelczyk. Trzymając do góry, zaczęła jeść.

\- Wiesz, że jako księżniczka powinnaś jeść inaczej?

Znowu spojrzała na niego nieco wściekła. - A niby jak _księżniczka_ powinna jeść?

Ponownie poczuł, że to będzie długi dzień.


	5. Rozdział Czwarty

Powoli, ale do przodu zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do życia w zamku. Była bardzo z tego zadowolona, bo przecież nie każdy by tak potrafił.

Czy to, że mimo wszystko nikt się nie skojarzył, to było dostatecznym dowodem na jej wspaniałe aktorstwo? Allen mówił, gdy się o to jego pytała, że nie, że dalej powinna pracować nad sobą. Z tym irytującym uśmiechem. Gdy już przyzwyczaił się do roli sługi i brata, stał się bardzo otwarty. Opowiadał o dzieciństwie spędzonym u Leonharta i o Germaine.

Nie potrafiła przyznać, że to brunetka go ścięła.

Przez niego zaczęła sobie wyobrażać Miku w tej roli. Siostra z jej uspakajającym głosem mogłaby się nadawać. Och tak, za jego pomocą by manipulowała ludzkością. Rin wolała nazywać ten dźwięk piszczeniem. I tak bez pochwał od gatunku ludzkiego, zielonowowłosa miała wielką samoocenę.

W każdym razie, mogła to uznać za najlepszy okres w jej życiu. Wszyscy jej usługują, nie ważą się jej sprzeciwić i tak dalej. Oprócz Hansela, który znikał i pojawiał się jak tylko chciał. Co on takiego robi cały czas? To, że kłamał uznawała prawie za pewne. Nie wiedziała tylko kiedy. Może jakby wcześniej była oszustką, to by potrafiła rozpoznać innego?

Kilka razy sprawdzała, czy Allen pamięta cokolwiek. Z jego przyszłości. Okazało się, że nie, ale miała delikatną nadzieję. Tak lepiej mogliby wszystko naprawić.

Co do tego... Dalej nie wymyśliła niczego konkretnego co mogłaby zrobić dla mieszkańców. Wydawało jej się to koniecznym krokiem, by kochali księżniczkę, a nie pragnęli jej głowy. Tak byłoby lepiej, prawda?

Allen też nie miał koncepcji. Czuła jakby stanęła w martwym punkcie.

\- Hej, Allen - odezwała się do niego w przeddzień ich czternastych urodzin. - Wybierzesz się ze mną jutro na plaże?

\- Po co? - spytał, przy okazji sprzątając jakiś pokój. Nie wiedziała ile jest ich w tym zamku ani do czego służy większość. Lochy, jak na ironię, poznała na wszelki wypadek bardzo dokładnie. Znalazła też wiele ukrytych przejść.

Na co znać normalne pomieszczenia?

Przez chwilę milczała, nie do końca wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. - Muszę - odparła wreszcie. Chłopak tylko westchnął, jakby był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych życzeń. Swoją drogą, to dziwne, że prawie od razu wszystko zaakceptował. Elluka z wrażenie aż wyjechała.

Elluka.

Tamtym razem wyjechała znacznie później. Po śmierci Leonharta i kiedy Riliane się na nią zdenerwowała i kazała zabić... Teraz czarodziejka zrobiła to tuż po śmierci królowej. I czy to nie było tak, że wtedy zaczęła uczyć Micheale i Gumilie?

Rin poczuła jak blednie.

Czy to, co zrobiła Czarodziejka nie będzie miała zbyt dużego wpływy na ten czas? Czy nie zmieni biegów historii? Owszem, chciała zmian. Ale chciała też nad nimi jakoś panować... Czy to miał na myśli Hansel, mówiąc, że na jej miejscu by tego nie zrobił?

A co jeśli, to wszystko doprowadzi do szybszego spotkania Kyle z służącą Keela?

\- Riliane? - Allen patrzył się na nią z niepokojem. - Zbladłaś.

\- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała, doskonale wiedząc jakie to mierne kłamstwo. Akurat to nigdy jej nie wychodziło. - Zaraz wrócę - obiecała.

Czy ona powoli wariuje?

* * *

 _\- Rin? Gdzie jesteś? - słyszała głos swojej starszej siostry. - Rin! Rodzice cię szukają! - skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Zbiła ważną pamiątkę mamy, która na pewno jest zła. Jeśli tutaj zostanie, poczeka trochę, to mama się uspokoi i będzie mogła wrócić, prawda? I będzie mogła udawać, że nic się nie stało, prawda? - Rin! - głos Miku robił się coraz bardziej desperacki. Słyszała, jak zielonowłosa zaczyna przeszukiwać szafki i tak dalej._

 _Naprawdę szafki? Czyżby była aż taka mała?_

 _Oby mnie nie znalazła, oby mnie nie znalazła, oby mnie nie znalazła..._

 _Usłyszała kolejne kroki. - Miku, znalazłaś ją? - spytał Kai swoim surowym głosem. W takich chwilach naprawdę bała się taty. Zwykle nie był groźny, ale w gniewie potrafił wiele. Miała nawet blizny, gdy raz się nie powstrzymał i ja uderzył. Później długo przepraszał._

 _\- Gdzie ona polazła... - zapytała się Mei zmęczona. Może powinna wyjść? Mama niedawno chorowała, nie powinna się przemęczać!_

 _Rin delikatnie wyjrzała, chcąc wiedzieć co się dzieje. I o mało nie krzyknęła._

 _Nikt z jej rodziny nie wyglądał tak jak powinien. Nie mieli kimon, tylko całkiem inne ubrania. Mei była w czerwonej jak krew zbroi, zresztą wyglądała na młodszą. Miku w stroju służącej, a Kai w eleganckim, wyjściowym nie pasującym do Jakoku, a bardziej do jakiegoś króla czy coś._

 _Nie, oni naprawdę nie wyglądali jak członkowie jej rodziny. Ten, który powinien być Kai'em, zaczął zakładać maskę._

 _\- Idę dalej szukać księżniczki - oświadczył, ale nic się nie ruszył. Dlaczego?_

 _Rin wolno i z niepokojem spojrzała na swój strój. Biała koszula, skórzane spodnie i płaszcz... Ale jeszcze przed chwilą była w kimono! Miała wielką ochotę krzyczeć. Nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego bo zagryzła wargi. Aż do krwi, która strumykiem popłynęła po jej podbródku._

 _Germaine machnęła z nudów mieczem._

 _Chcę się obudzić. Błagam._

* * *

Zaczęła głośno oddychać.

Co to było? Sen? Czy bardziej koszmar? Czuła jak jej serce szaleńczo bije.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miała koszmarów. Nigdy! A nawet jeśli, to jej mama była blisko i ją uspakajała. Przytulała i nuciła usypiającą melodię. Potrafiły tak tkwić, koło siebie, aż do rana.

A co jeśli... To była przyszłość, gdy jej się nie uda?

Ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi, a ona mało nie wyskoczyła ze skóry.

A co jeśli ta osoba chce zrobić jej krzywdę? Następny osobnik nienawidzący Riliane?

\- Księżniczko? - usłyszała głos Mariam. Czyli nic się nie dzieje. Całe szczęście. Westchnęła z ulgą.

Lubiła służącą. Była wierna, konkretna i nie chciała niczego złego. Dziewczyna słyszała o mrocznej przeszłości zabójczyni. Ale tak samo, jak jej rodzice, nie przejmowała się tym. Za taką cenę, warto było mieć takiego ochroniarza w zamku.

\- Proszę - odezwała się, a kobieta weszła do komnaty. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że blondynka wstała.

\- Całe szczęście nie muszę cię budzić - powiedziała służąca. - Masz zbyt mocny sen. - Później pomagała się dziewczynie ubierać. Ze wstydem, Riliane musiała przyznać, że nie potrafiła zakładać sukni. Obiecywała sobie, że się nauczy, a wychodziło jak zwykle.

Po skończeniu ceremonii, Mariam powiedziała o śniadaniu i wyszła.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na szerokie rękawy. Czy były one po to, by coś w nich schować...?

* * *

\- Allen, powiedz... - zaczęła, nieco skrępowana. - Pamiętasz, jak uciekaliśmy jak byliśmy dziećmi?

 _Tak naprawdę to nie ja, ale choć raz zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?_

\- Wtedy, kiedy mama na nas krzyczała? - uśmiechnął się. - Tak, pamiętam.

\- A tamto przejście? - spytała.

Chłopak się przez chwilę zastanawiał, ale w końcu kiwnął głową. Wzięła go za rękę.

\- A więc, chodźmy tam! - I pociągnęła za sobą. Parsknęła śmiechem, gdy zauważyła zdezorientowaną minę brata.

\- Nie powinnyśmy komuś powiedzieć? - zapytał, gdy biegli.

\- Jestem księżniczką, prawda? Mogę robić co chcę!

 _Przynajmniej to jest na tyle ważne, by zostawić zasady za sobą._

Allen westchnął głośno, wyraźnie pokonany. Z takim argumentem nie miał zamiaru się kłócić.

* * *

Cała ucieczka przebiegła prawie tak jak ostatnim razem. Z tą różnicą, że na grzbiecie Josephine siedziała razem z Allenem. Chłopak objął ja w pasie, by nie spaść. No i wcześniej w trakcie podróży była strasznie zła na wszystko i wszystkich.

Nie wiedziała jak wtedy odkryli, że jej nie ma. Wiedziała tylko, że to blondyn domyślił się jej miejsca pobytu. W końcu byli bliźniakami, prawda?

Morze było takie, jakie zapamiętała. Fale leniwie obijały się o brzeg. Czuła też lekką bryzę. Horyzont sięgał dalej niż jej wzrok. I, jeśli mogła to powiedzieć, piasek też był ten sam.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Wspaniałe uczucie!

Tylko powód przyjścia był całkiem inny.

Josephine położyła się niedaleko wody. Allen głaskał jej grzbiet, zapatrzony w dal.

Fale gwałtownie uderzyły o piasek.

Wyjęła szklaną buteleczkę z kartką w środku. Widziała promienienie słońca delikatnie odbijające się od szkła. Przypomniała sobie wszystko sytuacje związane z tą legendą. Spotkania demona, rozkaz zabójstwa.

 _"Na pergaminie napisz swoje życzenie i włóż go do buteleczki. Jeśli zostanie porwana przez morze, pewnego dnia twe uczucia dadzą owoc."*_

\- Dlaczego - nagle odezwał się Allen. Znudził mu się horyzont? - tutaj przyszłaś? - I czy naprawdę słyszała w jego głosie nieśmiałą nadzieje?

\- Przecież ci mówiłam - odrzekła. - Muszę coś zrobić. - Spojrzała na dziewczynę, która pojawiła się przed chwilą. Była ubrana raczej skromnie i trzymała przyciśniętą do serca szklaną buteleczkę. Tak jak teraz Riliane.

 _Ona robiła to dlatego, że nic więcej jej nie zostało. Ja dlatego, że chcę by coś zostało._

Spojrzała na brata, który przypatrywał się im w szoku. Księżniczka poczuła uścisk w sercu. _Dlaczego on ją też widzi?_

\- Kto - spytał, przełykając ślinę. - ...to jest?

Z pozorną obojętnością spojrzała na dawną, przyszłą czy jakikolwiek wersję siebie.

\- To tylko Rin z okolicznego kościoła.

* * *

 _Dziewczyna przycisnęła jeszcze bardziej buteleczkę._

 _\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała, po raz pierwszy w tym miejscu - Przepraszam - powtórzyła, tym razem kręcąc głową, by odgonić łzy. Mało to dało. - Ja..._

 _Spojrzała na horyzont, który rozmazywał się przed jej wzrokiem. Fale delikatnie muskały jej stopy, a wiatr odrzucił kaptur płaszcza z głowy. Jej, już znacznie dłuższe, blond włosy wydostały się i swobodnie latały w powietrzu._

 _Nie zwróciła na to uwagi._

 _\- ... nie chciałam. P-przepras-szam, że b-byłam taka samolubna... Nie chciałam, przysięgam! - krzyknęła przez łzy. - Skoro nie ma tu ciebie, tego który by spełniał moje sny... - podeszła bliżej wody, tak, by zamoczyć kostki. - Proszę, morze... Niech... Niech... chociaż moje uczucia do niego dotrą! - z tymi słowami wyrzuciła daleko butelkę._

 _\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptała ponownie._

Postać dziewczyny rozpadła się na tysiące malutkich światełek.

* * *

* **Fragment tłumaczenia Piniakorin ,, _Regret Message_ ".**


	6. Rozdział Piąty

Allen jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się uciekającym światełkom. Wcześniej, przed momentem, były one dziewczyną, zadziwiająco podobnej do Riliane. Z tą różnica, że tamta miała znacznie dłuższe włosy, biedniejszy strój i wydawała się być starsza. Oraz jej wzrok... Nie przypominał sobie gdzie go widział. Ale bez wątpienia należał do człowieka, który stracił wszystko.

Zauważył, jak nieznajoma szepcze jakieś słowa, ale nie potrafił ich usłyszeć. Jakby nie były przeznaczone. Wtedy, jego siostra przybrała kamienną twarz. Tylko ile to dało, jak doskonale widział jej zaciśnięte ręce i drżące ramiona? Powstrzymywała się, ale od czego nie potrafił powiedzieć.

Rin z okolicznego kościoła... Tak, to do niej pasowało. Zwrócił też uwagę na podobieństwo imion. Riliane. Rin. Gdyby mu zależało, mógłby tak nazywać siostre i zapewne nikt by się nie zdziwił. No, może prócz niej.

\- Przedstawienie się skończyło - odezwała się Riliane. Głos pozornie był otarty z emocji, ale w jej wnętrzu musiała być istna burza. Po raz pierwszy zauważył przedmiot, który trzymała. Szklana butelka z kartką w środku. Z życzeniem.

\- Dalej pamiętasz tą legendę? - zapytał zaskoczony. Pamiętał tamten... cień. Jego słowa oraz pragnienie. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, moment jego pojawienia śnił mu się w koszmarach. Pożreć cały świat, co?

Kiwnęła głową. - Czyli teraz trzeba wysłać życzenie, prawda?

\- Szkoda, że wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś - odparł. - Też bym się przygotował.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i nieco zawstydzona. Przycisnęła szkło mocniej do piersi i odetchnęła głęboko. Przez chwilę patrzyła w horyzont, jakby szukając w nim czegoś. Na przykład odpowiedzi.

\- Raz, dwa - mruknęła i wzięła zamach ręką, wyrzucając daleko butelkę.

\- Niezły rzut.

\- Niech się spełni...

* * *

Wracając, kiedy już jechali na koniu, postanowił ją o coś zapytać. - Co to było za życzenie?

\- Jeśli powiem, to się nie spełni, prawda? - odparła. - Może kiedyś.

Westchnął, znowu przyznając jej rację. To robiło się nieco irytujące. Ile razy można zgadzać się z siostrą? - Skąd wiedziałaś jak tamta dziewczyna miała na imię? - przepytywał dalej.

Zacisnęła ręce na lejach i cała się spięła. Trzeba wykorzystać to, że nie potrafiła go okłamać, nie? Nieco głupia cecha. - ...Zgadywałam.

\- Zgadywałaś - powtórzył nieco ironicznym tonem. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się, jakby planowała coś mu zrobić, ale powstrzymała się. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że nie zrobiła tego przez wcześniejsze zdarzenia. Jak w tamtym czasie chciał jej pomóc, a ona w ten sposób go ukarała. To w jakiś sposób był błąd, nie chciała go powtarzać. - Tam nie było kościoła - zauważył. - Jak mogłaś zgadnąć? Nie mówiąc już o imieniu.

\- Jest kościół - odpowiedziała, ale nie mówiła już więcej. Jakby została speszona, troszkę jak zwierzę. Chociaż może to złe porównanie.

Znowu speszył siostrę, która nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś dziwna - oświadczył. - Na początku mówisz mi, że jesteś i nie jesteś Riliane, że umrę, a boisz się wyjawić jej tożsamość... Ach, bo to ty? W tym swoim pokręconym sensie?

Po bardzo długiej chwili, blondynka wreszcie kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie przemyślałam niczego, tak? - spytała. Na całe szczęście, głosem nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby, która ma się zaraz rozpłakać. - Powiedziałam wszystko Elluce, która niczego nie zrozumiała. I do tego uciekła - dodała ze wściekłością. Allen nie potrafił się nie zgodzić, ale wołał siedzieć cicho. Najwidoczniej się nie dowie nic o nieznajomej, prócz tego, że w jakiś sposób była Riliane. Chociaż może to i tak dużo?

Nie rozumiał też zachowania Elluki.

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Leonhart był wściekły i przerażony, to za mało. Gdyby nie dzień ich urodzin, zapewne zmieszałby ich z błotem i z czymś jeszcze. Pewnie to zrobi, ale później. I tak rozdarł się o ich, a szczególności Allena nieodpowiedzialności. Poza tym podał mnóstwo powodów, dlaczego ich zachowanie było niedopuszczalne, egoistyczne i głupie. I ogólnie powinni się wstydzić. Mariam coś tam potakiwała, ale się nie włączała. Charlette za to była zachwycona, że tym razem to nie ona była karana.

 _W tamtym czasie,_ pomyślała Riliane, _na pewno by się nie ośmielił na coś takiego. W końcu zachowywałam się jak rozpuszczona pannica, której nic nie wolno było zrobić._

Ogółem to miała problem, by się nie zacząć śmiać. Rzucała rozbawione spojrzenia bratu, który odpowiadał, chociaż jego były bardziej wystraszone i więcej w nich było poczucia winy. Nie powinno to jej dziwić, w końcu ten mężczyzna był tak jakby jego ojciec. Chciała go ścisnąć za rękę, tak jak za dawnych czasów, ale... Chyba było na to za wcześnie.

Rycerz na koniec kazał im się rozejść i przygotować do uroczystości.

Tak po prawdzie, to trochę westchnęła z ulgą. Myślała, że tamten nie przestanie gadać aż do imprezy. Niestety, rozdzieliła się z blondynem, który musiał zostać z wojownikiem. Biedny chłopak, naprawdę.

\- Będzie panienka wspaniale wyglądać - powiedziała Ney z uśmiechem. - Ma panienka już czternaście lat, prawda?

Coś tam odpowiedziała, ale niezbyt się skupiała na rozmowie z służącą. Nie miała nastroju na jej plotkarstwo. W końcu ta dziewczyna była z tego znana na całym zamku. Zawsze znajdowała jakieś ciekawe, często nieprawdziwe rzeczy. Jej zdolność do zmyślania była już legendarna.

Sukienka, którą księżniczka miała dziś nałożyć, bardzo przypominało to co nosiła ,,Riliane" w dzień jej pojmania. Długie rękawy, kokardka nad szyją, przeróżne falbanki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Wszystko w żółtych barwach z domieszką czerwieni. Innymi słowy, straszne obszerna i trudno się w niech chodziło.

O tym, czy była wygodniejsza od kimono, nie miała w ogóle zamiaru dyskutować. Przecież sukcesem będzie to, gdy się w niej nie wywali ani jej nie porwie, źle stąpając.

Po skończeniu ubierania się, Ney ukłoniła się, złożyła życzenia i wyszła.

Riliane podeszła do lustra, jak zwykle zresztą. Cały czas musiała siebie pilnować, by nie zachowywać się jak ktoś inny. Na przykład jak dziewczyna z Jakoku lub jakaś zakonnica.

Przyjrzała się swojej fryzurze. Złociste, jakby bijące własnym blaskiem, włosy upięte zostały w bardzo elegancki kok. Grzywkę przetrzymywały spinki z różowymi różyczkami.

\- Hej - powiedziała do odbicia, niepewnie się uśmiechając. Czasem po prostu trzeba przywitać nową siebie, czyż nie?

Ciekawe, jak Allen się czuł w tym samym stroju, w tamtym pamiętnym dniu. Oraz jak wyglądał z perspektywy jego przeciwników. Można też powiedzieć, że Córa Zła przewidziała tą przeklętą przebierankę, próbując kiedyś założyć chłopakowi kokardki. Niby powinna się uśmiechnąć na tą myśl, bo ta gonitwa naprawdę była zabawna, a potrafiła tylko czuć smutek. Właśnie takie wspomnienia, niewinne najbardziej napełniają determinacją, prawda? Ona oraz pragnienia, to już pierwszy krok do sukcesu.

Leonhart wszedł do pokoju, oczywiście przedtem pukając. Oznajmił jej, że powinna się udać na przyjęcie, które w końcu jest jej urodzinami. Nie widział jej zdenerwowania, jej cichej modlitwy by to się skończyło jak najprędzej. I tak by nie zrozumiał.

Chyba nigdy nie była tak negatywnie nastawiona do urodzin. Odczucie pogłębiło się, gdy zobaczyła tłum ludzi. Po co, jak i dlaczego, nie miała pojęcia. Ogarnęła ją też lekka nostalgia, w końcu znowu usiadła na tym samym tronie, by obserwować bawiących się. Parę, ale mało, twarzy było znajomych.

Rozmowy i muzyka powoli ucichły, a wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią. Pokłonili się i jak pacynki czy coś, razem, równomiernie powtarzali: ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego!". Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona to za mało. Zaszokowana też tego zbyt nie oddaje.

Miała nadzieję, że Allen to słyszy i pomyślał, że to też dla niego.

Orkiestra ponownie zaczęła grać, tym razem strasznie wesołą i skoczną piosenkę. Wiedziała, że to na czas indywidualnych życzeń dla władczyni, potem każdy będzie tańczył i tak dalej.

Ludzie podchodzili po kolei, składali ukłon i mówili miłe słowa. Większości nie znała, ale wiedziała, że duża część z tego wszystkiego jest nieszczera i fałszywa jak tylko może być. Z uśmiechem przyjmowała to, grając w ich grę.

Dziwnym trafem, skojarzyło jej się to z Teatrem Zła. Nigdy nie widziała go na oczy, tylko słyszała coś niecoś o mieszkańcach.

Zaskoczyła ją obecność Niebieskiego Króla na samym końcu. Chciał coś w ten sposób pokazać? Wystarczyło, że się przybliżył, a ona dziękowała komuś tam, że siedzi. Ten mężczyzna spokojnie mógł być jej ojciec! Ten sam wygląd, chód chyba też, no i więcej się uśmiechał. Z daleka i z bliska mogłaby go spokojnie wziąć za Kai'a Miroku... W pierwszym odruchu chciała rzucić się mu w ramiona z radosnym okrzykiem ,,tato"! Powstrzymała się, chociaż miała wrażenie, ze boli ją od tego serce.

Oczywiście, ten kretyn niczego nie zauważy dodatku zaprosił ją do pierwszego tańca! Tak mocno chciałaby nie móc się zgodzić. Ale w tym momencie była księżniczką, a nie Rin, która nie musiała się takim czymś martwić. Wziął ją za rękę i spokojnym, dostojnym krokiem zbliżyli się do środka parkietu.

Orkiestra zaczęła grać inną melodię, bardziej adekwatną do sytuacji. Goście zaczęli się poruszać podobnie do nich.

Bardzo mocno bała się też, że nie potrafi tańczyć. Zrobi ze siebie kretynkę, nadepnie na króla, porwie suknie i tak dalej...

Spojrzała na swojego partnera, który uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. Nieco krótko, ale wystarczająco by jej serce się rozgrzało. To tak się różniło od uśmiechu Kai'a, któremu było ciężko to zrobić. Inny niż Allena, który wygląda często bardziej jak grymas i zawsze stara się w nim wszystko ukryć. Różny od na przykład Leonharta, przez który się tylko irytuje...

Poczuła jak się delikatnie czerwieni.

Całe szczęście wszystko poszło gładko i nie zrobiła niczego złego.

Nie dostała tak ogromnego tortu jak Riliane. Na początku ją to nie zastanawiało, ale potem...

Co jeśli, nawet taka mała zmiana sprawi, że nie będzie w stanie przewidzieć przyszłości?


	7. Rozdział Szósty

Kyle z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swojej narzeczonej. Dziewczyna była nieco onieśmielona, niepewna, tańczyła nienaturalnie, jakby cały czas się bała błędu. Przez ten strach chyba nie zauważyła jak parę kosmyków uciekło z ułożonej fryzury. Pomimo obcasów, sięgała mu ledwie do ramienia, wzbudzając jego rozbawienie.

Dobrze, że między nimi było niewiele lat różnicy. Trzy, cztery? Jakoś tak. Jednak patrząc na nią, w ogóle nie potrafił jej sobie wyobrazić jako przyszłej żony.

Przynajmniej była dosyć ładna.

* * *

To, że bal skończył się w miarę szybko było darem losu.

W pewnym momencie zaczęła się dusić obecnością tych wszystkich ludzi. Prawdziwej Riliane w ogóle to by nie przeszkadzała, bawiłaby się przednie. Rin jednak, niezbyt była przyzwyczajona do tłumów, chociaż lubiła być w centrum uwagi. Jeszcze biorąc pod uwagę myśli dziewczyny o dobru kraju, o tych znajomościach, który by jej pomogły. I jeszcze zmęczona musiała sunąć się po parkiecie.

Nie potrafiła znaleźć kompromisu w tym wszystkim.

Na szczęście teraz mogła się cieszyć swoistym masażem Mariam. Kobieta bawiła się jej włosami, które również były zmęczone, każdy pojedynczy włos. Jak na zabójczynie, obchodziła się z nimi zaskakująco łagodnie. Jej dłonie gładziły, czesały. Niestety były bezlitosne dla kołtunów, przez co Rin parę razu warknęła z bólu. Służąca się tym nie przejmowała i nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Dla dziewczyny, wręcz niemożliwe były niepomyślenie o matce. Mei Miroku jeśli chodzi o czesanie i bawienie się włosami, wychodziła słabo, pewnie dlatego, że całe życie miała krótkie. Pewnie się nie spodziewała, że jej córki będą chciały hodować. Mimo to, zajmowała się ich kłakami jak tylko mogła, chociaż było jej ciężko.

Rin jeszcze smutniej się zrobiło na myśl, że już pewnie nigdy nie zobaczy uśmiechu kobiety. Takie matczynego, rozgrzewającego serce. Jeszcze gorzej, gdy pomyślała o Germaine i podobieństwie z wyglądu obu kobiet.

\- Wiesz, że wyjdziesz za króla Kyle, kiedy będziesz miała piętnaście lat, prawda? - spytała nagle Mariam z kamienną twarzą. Za to dziewczyna na chwile się zachwiała, gdy zrozumiała znaczenie tych słów.

Piętnaście lat?!

Co to za wiek?! Jeszcze tak naprawdę nic się w nim nie zrobiło, jeszcze tyle do zwiedzenia, zobaczenia, a ona władczyni ma wychodzić za mąż?! To chyba jakieś żarty!

Łypnęła złowrogo na służącą, gdy usłyszała jej chichot.

\- Myślę, że byś mogła zawrzeć związek w innym wieku. Piętnaście lat to jeszcze młodość, prawda? - Kobieta była szczerze rozbawiona. - Jestem zaskoczona, że nie pamiętałaś. Tak postanowiła królowa, niedługo przed jej śmiercią, wiesz?

Rin nie mogła na to nic odpowiedź. Nie uznawała Anne za swoją matkę, co najwyżej mistyczną władczynie z przeszłości. Może i Riliane była z nią blisko, ale ona nigdy nie zobaczyła królowej. Nawet w trumnie.

\- Skończone - powiedziała w końcu Mariam. Posprzątała szybko, ukłoniła się jak na dobrego sługę przystało. Jeszcze przed chwile przyglądała się księżniczce. Ukłoniła się po chwili i po życzeniu dobrej nocy, wyszła.

Dziewczyna chciała się rzucić na łózko. Oczywiście, nie byłoby normalne jakby ktoś jej w tym nie przeszkodził.

\- Ej, weź mnie posłuchaj - spojrzała zaspanym wzrokiem na Hansela, który wziął ją za rękę. - Powiem ci jedną rzecz. Nie polecam zabijać mojej siostry - spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, na co on się uśmiechnął. - Jestem pewien, że się domyślisz która to.

I tak jak zwykle zniknął. Riliane uznała, że zajmie się tym następnego dnia i poszła spać.

* * *

Dzień zaczął się w miarę normalnie. Prócz tego, że prawie dostała zawału widząc Kyle, który powiedział, że zostanie jeszcze parę dni w pałacu. Zapomniała o tym na śmierć. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, jakby sądził, że akurat to było oczywiste i prawidłowe.

Cały czas pilnowała się, czy nie czuła jakiś motyli w brzuchu czy czegoś innego. Bo gdyby tak się stało, to nie wiedziała czy by wytrzymała. To równało się zakochaniu w młodszym klonie jej ojca! Czy to nie brzmi dostatecznie źle, by ją zrozumieć?

Irytowało ją też zachowanie króla. Traktował ją jak jakieś głupie dziecko, co nie umie dodać dwóch do dwóch. Wszystko jej tłumaczył, jeszcze w taki sposób, że nikt tego nie rozumiał. I dzięki doświadczeniu z Miku, doskonale to rozumiała. Kyle w głębi serca miał ją za młodszą, głupiutką siostrzyczkę, a nie przyszłą żonę czy choćby rywalkę na sferze międzynarodowej.

Na szczęście zostawał prawdziwy brat, który wydawał się być niemal idealny. Nie pytał o nic, wszystko robił tak jak powinien...

Chociaż ten naszyjnik, który od Kyle dostała był nawet ładny...

* * *

Za to jej ukochany sługa miał do całej sprawy całkiem inne podejście. Na wszystko patrzył z przymrużeniem oka, uśmiechając się pod nosem i ciesząc się, że to nie on jest ofiarą kaprysów dziewczyny. I miał nadzieję, że to wszystko pozwoli nie czuć zazdrości na widok ich razem. Nie była zbyt wielka, raczej kuła delikatnie serce, zawsze przypominając o swojej obecności. Chyba nieco pomagała świadomość, że to wszystko minie i to całkiem niedługo, bo za tydzień.

Nie, tydzień to zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

Kyle na początku nie był zły. Nieco rozpieszczony, ale wciąż do wytrzymania chłopczyk. Kiedy jednak zrozumiał swoją władze nad służbą, jakby wcześniej o niej nie wiedział, zaczął być apodyktyczny, denerwujący i wszędobylskim. Naprawdę, Allen od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że król wyjdzie z każdego zakrętu z kolejnym dziwacznym rozkazem, rozkoszując się swoją władzą.

A ignorowanie go było wręcz niemożliwym zadaniem.

Siedząc w pokoju, jako jeden z nielicznych sług posiadał oddzielny, patrzył na ułożony na biurku sztylet. Ostrze było ostre, bez problemu rozcinało skórę i pewnie równie prosto można było nim zabić. Klinga była po prostu piękna, cały czas przewijał się na niej motyw złotej róży. Ze względu na swoje zdobienia, broń mogła być lekko niepraktyczna, ale pewnie i tak się nadawała do jej przeznaczenia. Jednak, nieco szkoda coś tak pięknego brudzić krwią.

Kiedy go dostał, przytwierdzona była mała kartka. Widział, że pismo było piękne, eleganckie, wręcz idealnie nadawało się do wszelkich umów. Ozdabiało je i robiło w jakiś przedziwnym sposób jeszcze ważniejszymi. Na tym konkretnie papierze pisało: ,,Obyś nigdy nie musiał go użyć".

To wydawało mu się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego zadaniem jest bronić księżniczki. I tak, to właśnie od niej dostał ten prezent.

Westchnął, znowu sobie uświadamiając jak mało ją rozumie.

* * *

Ney za to usilnie ignorowała i unikała króla, jak tylko mogła. Jeszcze nie chciała skazywać siebie i jego na śmierć, gdyby mężczyzna jakimś sposobem ją rozpoznał. Sama po prostu nie chciała umierać i wyczuwała jakieś szczątkowe przywiązanie do brata.

Ale tak naprawdę, nie chciała za nic zawieść matki i tej czarodziejki-wiedźmy. Bo tylko one się liczą w tym szalonym życiu, prawda?

Kichnęła. Miała nadzieję, ze od tego wszędobylskiego brudu i czegoś tam jeszcze, nie dostanie alergii na kurz. Bo to chyba byłby koniec misji. Bo jak miałaby wykonywać swoje zadania, leżąc cała zasmarkana w łóżku?

* * *

Sam Kyle tylko wyczuwał jakoś nieprzyjazną atmosferę. Niektóre sługi łypali na niego nieprzyjaźnie, inni odnosili się obojętnie. Jeszcze nie zobaczył nowego fanklubu. Nieco szkoda, z drugiej strony ulga. Przez te wszystkie lata jakoś się do niego przyzwyczaił. W ten taki dziwny sposób.

Ciekawa rzecz, brać ślub, pomyślał na całkiem inny temat. Czy to oznaczałoby koniec wolności jakiekolwiek? A wesele musiało być mieszaniną dziwnych zabaw i alkoholu? Zadumał nad tą kwestią, niezwykle dziwną i jakby nierealną.

Bo, co to znaczy brać ślub?

Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, tym razem mając zamiar rozmyślać nad swoim idealnym pięknem. Bo przecież każdy zazdrościł mu tych włosów, niebieskich bo jest wyjątkowy i zawsze elegancko ułożone, nawet bez jego pomocy. Oraz błękitne oczęta, niemal cały czas święcące wesoło. W dodatku był wysoki, górował nad wieloma, czyli kolejny plus dla pań.

Oraz inne, rozliczone zalety jego ciała.

* * *

Według obu panów, czyli Kyle i Leonharta, najlepszy wieczór spędzili tuż przed wyjazdem króla. Siedzieli przy stole, którego umiejscowić władca w zamku nie potrafił, ale jednak tam był. Na nim kufel lub kieliszek, zależnie od polewanego trunku. I chyba jeszcze jakieś naczynia, ale akurat były one najmniej ważne. Ale po co patrzeć z czego się pije, skoro właśnie się pije?

Rycerz polewał, przygotowując się do kolejnej ciekawej dyskusji o losach świata. Wiedział, że raczej nikt im nie przeszkodzi, a młodego króla jeszcze trzeba edukować. I to właśnie nie była jego rola w tym wszystkim?

\- Kyle - zaczął, po imieniu, bo po kieliszkach takie coś jak imię przestaje mieć jakieś znaczenie. - Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? - spytał, a tego pytanie wcześniej nie zadawał, woląc poczekać i inaczej poznać króla.

Sam zainteresowany łypnął na niego. Jeszcze bystro i trzeźwo, skoro nawet nie umoczył ust w cudownym napoju. - Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze. - Pewnie będę starał się pozbyć matki - i uśmiechnął się na myśl spadającej karykatury kobiety z tronu. - Później zreformuje państwo, pozbędę się jej zwolenników... - wyliczał, jeszcze patrząc na placach czy wszystko. - Czemu pytasz tak nagle?

\- Sam nie wiem - przyznał Leonhart, nieco kłamiąc. I nie kłamiąc, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział komu i dlaczego tak się pyta. - A co z Riliane?

\- Riliane? - spytał głupkowato Kyle. - A z nią to nie wiem. Obu nas cechuje niewiedza, co? Zapewne zostanie moją żoną, tak to się toczy - odparł, wypijając haustem zawartość kieliszka. Otarł usta i mówił dalej. - Ładna jest, przeżyje. I tak nie będzie gorsza od mojej matki, to niemożliwe.

Rycerz kiwnął głową, przyznając rację. Także powtórzył gest towarzysza, jeszcze mrugając porozumiewawczo okiem. - Masz racje, niemożliwe. Dobra, miła jest, nieco za mało stanowcza jak na władczynie. Ale chyba takie rzeczy przychodzą z wiekiem - rzekł w zamyśleniu, wspominając swoją przyjaciółkę, Anne. - Taa, zdecydowanie z wiekiem.

Król potaknął, wierząc towarzyszowi na słowo. - Marlon i Lucifenia by się połączyły, co? Chyba nawet mnie to cieszy.

Wypili jeszcze, a później zeszli na inny temat niezwiązany z księżniczką i dalszych planach na życie. Bo ile czasu można być filozofem, co?

* * *

Upragniony dla wielu, wreszcie nadszedł czas odjazdu Kyle. Wszyscy mądrzejsi się z tego cieszyli, no bo, wiecie. Jemu i Leonhartowi bardzo spodobały się nocne pogaduchy, a tyle, że każdy się zastanawiał rano co oni robili. Ktoś ukradkiem mówił o tajemniczych zawodach w stylu rzucania kuflem do ptaków, rozbijania go o ścianę i oczywiście nie zapominając o najpopularniejszej. Jak największa ilość wypitego płynu w ustach z jak największego naczynia. Na całe szczęście, nie wpadli na pomysł picia z beczki.

Oczywiście, dzięki potajemnym rozmowom, o tej samej porze zaczęły dziać się dziwne. Na przykład tajemnicze zaginięcia doniczek i kwiatków w nich. Najczęściej ofiary przemocy znajdowały się pod oknem z którego były zrzucane. Nikt nie szukał sprawców, skoro ich znali. Ale i tak zaskoczeniem dla jednej z dziewek zamkowych był widok zawarcia sojuszu między dwoma mężczyznami. Z tego co udało się ustalić, postanowili pomagać sobie w uśmiercaniu niewinnych roślin.

Dlatego też i ludzie i rośliny cieszyły się z wyjazdu króla. O kuflach nie wspominając.

Mariam widząc to wszystko, prawie łapała za broń, a tylko dzięki profesjonalizmie nie robiła tego do końca. Chociaż wiedziała o cichym kibicowaniu córki, ignorowała to, mając zamiar ukarać rycerza w inny sposób, oddzielnie, tak jak zasługiwał.

Kyle w gruncie rzeczy był całkiem zadowolony z pobytu. Dlatego tez z typowym dla niego wdziękiem i nonszalancją podziękował pięknie księżniczce za gościnność, dając jej róże i wspaniałe słowa, które wiedział doskonale jak działają na kobiety. A nawet jeśli Riliane dalej nią nie jest, to ten moment zapamięta i za parę lat odtworzy w pamięci i zrozumie.

W dziwnym sposób go to cieszyło.

* * *

\- Jesteś skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny - powiedziała Mariam, przy okazji uderzając przyjaciela po głowie. Mężczyzna coś tam mruknął, za co zarobił drugi raz. Jego słownictwo robiło się coraz gorsze. - Całe szczęście, księżniczka zgodziła się by zamknąć przed tobą dostęp do alkoholu.

Leonhart spojrzał na nią nie pojmując jej słów, czynów, wszystkiego. Zdobył się tylko na krótkie ,,Co?" i błagał wzrokiem o przebaczenie, niemal jak szczeniak czy inny zwierz. - Zabronicie mi pić - upewnił się jeszcze, a kiedy służąca kiwnęła głową, dalej nic nie rozumiał. Gdy do świadomości dochodziło znaczenie tych słów, rozszerzył oczy i tak jakby błagał o życie, przybliżył się do stóp kobiety, padając przed nimi. Prosił, błagał, płakał, a ona pozostawała niewzruszona, gorzej od głazu. Jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową, odciągając go od siebie i kazała mu zając się obowiązkami.

To wszystko musi być jakimś okropniejszym niż zwykle zrządzeniem losu.

Próbował jeszcze ze swoim synem, który na pewno wiedział gdzie znajduje się mistyczny składzik czy cokolwiek. Uznawał syna za jedną z najbardziej poinformowanych osób w zamku, nie inaczej w tym przypadku.

\- Synu - zaczął błagalnie, ale ten od razu uciekł, znając prośbę Leonharta. Jakby nie był w stanie patrzeć na udrękę ojca, tak bardzo straszliwą.


	8. Rozdział Siódmy

Po wyjeździe kłopotliwego króla, życie w zamku wróciło do normy. Może prócz tego, że Allen widział Leonharta, który niestrudzenie szukał schowanych butelek z alkoholem. Oraz Mariam, mimo ciążących na nią obowiązków, próbującą doprowadzić mężczyznę do porządku. Jako takiego.

Dodatkowo, miała na głowie jeszcze zniszczenia dokonywane przez Chartette. Dziewczyna starała się jak mogła, ale destrukcyjna siła i niezdarność robiły swoje. Ney przynajmniej nie miała tego problemu, za nad czymś innym powinna popracować. Językiem i miłością do plotek. O wielu rzeczach, o których się od niej dowiedział, nie miał pojęcia. Tak naprawdę wolał by tak zostało. No i jeszcze służąca często rozmawiała z Riliane. A jeśli księżniczka w którąś by uwierzyła, dla niektórych mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Spojrzał jeszcze na Asana, dzisiejszego współpracownika.

Odłożył jeszcze jeden drogi przedmiot. W głębi duszy uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe, iż to wszystko należy do jego siostry. Czy on też nie powinien dostać jakiejkolwiek części? Choćby najmniejszej?

Alexiel może i by dostał. Ale Allen?

 _Najgorzej jest wtedy,_ pomyślał, _kiedy rozmyślasz o takich sprawach i patrzysz na Riliane._

Dziewczyna wychodziła z Sali Dźwięków, trochę rozzłoszczona. Tupała głośno i miała zaciśnięte ręce.

Zawsze się mówi, że wszystko poszło szybko, prawda?

Asan, ten drugi sługa, krzyknął i wyjął nóż. I rzucił się na Riliane, która stała, nie do końca pojmując o co chodzi.

Ten okrzyk był taki melodramatyczny.. Kto normalny wrzeszczy przy zamachu?

Właśnie próbują mu zabić siostrę, a on ma takie myśli. Hmm, ciekawe.

Nie zmienia faktu, że ten facet już przypisał sobie wyrok śmierci. _Nikt_ nie zabije Riliane.

Allen uderzył Asana, który się zatoczył. Mężczyzna szybko się ogarnął i dalej próbował chociaż trafić księżniczkę, która wreszcie się cofnęła. Blondyn szybko go rozbroił.

Stał przed bezbronnym sługą, który panicznie wręcz się rozglądał. Zauważył włócznie na ścianie i zdenerwowany próbował ją wziąć. Nie przewidział, że grot walnie go i przez niego upadnie.

Resztą zajęła się straż królewska, która wzięła delikwenta za karmaty i zaprowadziła do lochu.

Allen odetchnął, szczęśliwy, że już było po wszystkim. Co do Riliane, to dziewczyna dalej nie pojmowała co się właśnie stało. Była strasznie blada i wyglądała jakby miała zamiar zemdleć. Szybko do niej podszedł i wziął za rękę.

\- To nie powinno się stać – powiedziała cicho i z przerażeniem. Chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- Masz rację. Nie powinno – przytaknął. Przez chwilę stali obok siebie w milczeniu, analizując całe zajście, na swój sposób. Wreszcie księżniczka odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Będę u siebie. Zawołaj... Leonharta – poleciła i szybko ruszyła w drogę.

Gdy chłopak nie miał jak jej zobaczyć i tamtędy przechodzić, otarła się o ścianę powoli wsuwając się na podłogę. Nie płakała. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru. Tylko wpatrywała sie w pustkę.

\- Nie zrobiłam niczego złego - powiedziała cicho, do samej siebie. - Nic!

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, szybko wstała i przybrała normalną minę. Miała nadzieję, że nic nie będzie po niej widać. Oby.

\- Księżniczko? - usłyszała dziewczęcy głos. Och, Chartette...

 _Wyobraziła sobie, jak służąca z uśmiechem dumy i samozadowolenia, prowadzi Germaine i jeszcze kogoś, przez korytarze zamku. Idą szybko, śmieją się, bo wiedzą, że jeszcze chwila, a pojmą Córę Zła i ją zabiją. Wtedy cała Lucifenia będzie uratowana! A oni zostaną bohaterami!_

\- Księżniczko?! Wszystko w porządku? - poczuła, jak ktoś bierze ją za ramiona i delikatnie potrząsa. Szybko odepchnęła tą osobę.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła Riliane. Chartette, ta brudna zdrajczyni, spojrzała na swoją pracodawczynię zaskoczona, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Księżniczko...?

\- Zostaw. Mnie - wycedziła jeszcze raz blondynka. - Zostaw!

Do służącej wreszcie coś dotarło, bo z przestraszoną miną wróciła skąd przybyła. Riliane odetchnęła głęboko, bardzo głęboko i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła do swojego gabinetu.

Gabinety służyły głównie po to by wypełniać papiery. Dużo papierów. Nikt przecież nie chciał tej całej makulatury w swoim pokoju, prawda? Dziewczyna używała tego, gdzie przesiadywał Arth. Ojca znacznie słabiej pamiętała, więc było łatwo siedzieć tam gdzie on i robić to co on. Chyba każdy władca zdążył znienawidzić ten mały, niepozorny pokoik.

Niewiele zmieniła w samym pomieszczeniu. Przed oknem dalej stało duże biurku z atramentami, piórami i czymś tam jeszcze pochowanym w szafkach. Krzesło było niewygodne, po to by nikt nie zasnął przy robocie. No cóż, Riliane już to się udało. Przy ścianach stały rzędy szaf z innymi paprochami, ważniejszymi i mniej ważnych. Nikomu się nie chciało tego uporządkować.

Allen nie mógł powiedzieć, że rzadko tu bywał. Spędził niezliczone godziny na wycieraniu kurzy i tak dalej... Jego siostra zwykle męczyła się wtedy z jakimiś pismami. Czasem, gdy znajdowała coś ciekawego lub ważnego, dawała mu przeczytać i pozwalała pomagać przy podjęciu decyzji.

Tym razem stał z Leonhartem po środku zielonego dywanu. Mężczyzna co chwila drapał się w głowie, to znowu poprawiał miecz, oglądał fragmenty swojej zbroi. A Riliane z milczeniem patrzyła na okno, czasem gwałtownie się wzdragając.

Chłopak miał niewielką ochotę, by podejść do niej i potrząsnąć. Przecież żyła, a Asan już niedługo nie będzie. Wszystko jest tak jak powinno być!

\- Riliane... - odezwał się Leonhart. To aż dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jak się denerwował. - Czy teraz zgodzisz się bym przydzielił do ciebie kogoś ze straży? Allen - mężczyzna rzucił spojrzenie przybranemu synowi - następnym razem sam może cię nie uratować.

Dziewczyna tylko zacisnęła ręce.

\- Martwię się o twoje bezpieczeństwo - dodał rycerz.

\- Nie potrzebuję ich - powiedziała wolno. - Albo... Zastanowię się. Idźcie już.

\- Nie rozumiem jej - powiedział Leonhart, kiedy wyszli. Znowu drapał się w głowę. - Dlaczego nie pozwoliła na ochronę?

\- Nie wiem - odparł Allen, sam próbując analizować zachowanie siostry. Ten zamach tak ją poruszył?

\- Swoją drogą, Allen - mężczyzna nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Co myślisz o tym by Germaine tu przyjechała? Tak! - wykrzyknął, jakby to była wspaniała myśl. - Germaine jest silna i jest kobietą! Riliane na pewno się zgodzi by ją ochraniała!

Chłopak zaniemówił. Germaine, tutaj? To wydawało się prawie niemożliwe...

\- Riliane nigdy się nie zgodzi - odparł.

\- Postawimy ją przed faktem dokonanym - powiedział wesoło mężczyzna. Na pewno się cieszył, że będzie miał córkę blisko siebie.

* * *

\- Lu Li La - zaintonowała cicho. Nic się nie stało. - Lu Li La! - tym razem prawie krzyknęła. Dalej nic.

Westchnęła. Od jakiegoś czasu próbowała użyć tego zaklęcia. Chyba to było zaklęcie. W każdym razie, śpiewała to na najróżniejsze sposoby. Akcent na tą, wykrzyknąć, powiedzieć normalnie, zaśpiewać cicho... I dużo więcej. Oczywiście, nic to nie dało.

Nie wiedziała, czy po prostu jej wykonanie nic nie da czy po prostu niczego nie było. Warknęła z frustracji.

A to wszystko po to, by nie myśleć o tamtym służącym, Chartette i Leonharcie. Doskonale pamiętała, że tamtym razem, właśnie wtedy zobaczyła umiejętności Allena. I postanowiła go użyć przeciwko Bohaterowi. Z dobrym skutkiem, zresztą

A Chartette była zdrajczynią, która poprowadziła buntowników do Córy Zła. Ciekawe jak się poczuła, gdy poznała swojego blondwłosego przyjaciela na gilotynie.

I ten sługa co próbował ją dzisiaj zabić.Nie sądziła, że w tym strumieniu czasowym...? zdecyduje się na ten krok. Czyli przyczyna została ta sama, bez względu na okoliczności?

Wzruszyła ramionami. E tam, i tak nie zabije Leonharta ani nikogo innego, kto nie zasłużył.


	9. Rozdział Ósmy

_Śpiew był czymś co odprężało. Czymś, dzięki czemu ukazywała swoją wartość. Czymś, za co potrafiłaby zginąć. Bo właśnie przez niego, stała teraz w tym miejscu otoczona ludźmi. Czekali na pierwszy dźwięk z jej ust. Wierzyli, że dzięki temu odprężą się, zapomną o rzeczywistości. Nie doznali tego daru co ona._

 _Potarła ręce, mimo woli zdenerwowana. Doskonale wiedziała co ma zaśpiewać, jakie tony zastosować. Ale robiła to pierwszy raz, skąd więc wiadomo, że się nie pomyli? Że jej debiut nie będzie klapą?_

 _Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła się przyglądać pierwszemu rzędowi. A później drugiemu. Coś jej się nie zgadzało, ale nie wiedziała co. Może to, że zmieniła ciało? Że z czarnowłosej dziewczyny stała się blondynką?_

 _Chwila, czy to nie czarnowłosa dziewczyna na nią patrzyła? Która wyglądała jak dawna ona? W dodatku obok niej siedziała inna blondynka w stroju kelnerki i wyraźnym znużeniem na twarzy. Niedaleko dziewczę w obszernej sukni i przemądrzałym uśmiechem. Dalej młoda zakonnica, która nie do końca wiedziała co tu robi. Oraz czternastolatka w kimono, wyraźnie podekscytowana. Koło niej równie radosna..._

 _Rin-chan._

W takim razie kim jestem, ta która stoi na scenie?

* * *

Riliane obudziło gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi, jakby ktoś próbował je wyważyć. W sumie to powinno się nazwać waleniem, a nie pukaniem. Otarła oczy, nie do końca świadoma rzeczywistości.

\- Riliane! - krzyknął chłopięcy głos, w którym było słychać panikę. Zmarszczyła nos, zastanawiając się co to za dziwne wydarzenia od rana.

\- Już nie śpię - burknęła głośno, tak by ją usłyszał. Poprawiła grzywkę wpadającą do oczu i postanowiła w swej wspaniałomyślności otworzyć drzwi. Gdyby ich nie zakluczyła, nie musiała się męczyć. Poprawi się na przyszłość.

Tak jak się spodziewała, to Allen stał po drugiej stronie. Od razu zauważyła, że zwykle porządna fryzura i schludny stój były... no cóż, niezbyt nadające się do pracy. Sam chłopak oddychał głośno i chyba z ulgą. Niestety, nie wyglądał na za bardzo zdrowego. Miał rozszerzone oczy i ogólnie był spocony.

\- Co się stało? - spytała go delikatnie. I tak jak wcześniej u siebie, wzięła mu grzywkę za ucho, by nie przeszkadzała. Odepchnął jej dłoń.

\- Znaleźliśmy... - wziął jeszcze raz głęboki oddech. Głoś ugrzęzł mu w gardle i tylko pokręcił głowa. Nie poganiało go, gdy zbierał się w sobie. - Ciało - wykrztusił wreszcie. Poczuła jak momentalnie blednie.

\- Czyje? - tym razem zapytała cicho. _Błagam, niech to nie będzie to co myślę, niech to nie będzie co..._

\- Leonharta - po raz pierwszy powiedział coś płaczliwym głosem. I wyglądał na granicy łez. Trzymał się jednak dzielnie, może dla siostry, która zbladła i zesztywniała. Przytrzymała się framugi drzwi.

\- Dlaczego...? - wykrztusiła. Nie może się ruszyć, bo upadnie. Tak, musi się trzymać. Niech ta drewniany listwa, której trzymają się ręce, pomoże jej.

\- Gdzie... gdzie je znaleźliście? - spytała, ledwo wymawiając słowa. To nie powinno tak być! To nie powinno się stać! Nigdy!

Przecież, to ona wcześniej rozkazała Allenowi go zabić. I była _pewna_ , że tym razem nic takiego nie powiedziała! Nie kazała nikogo zabić, ściąć, cokolwiek! Zmieniała swoje postępowanie, stała się dobra i sprawiedliwa.

Najgorsze było to, że to ostatnie była kłamstwem.

Nie zrobiła _nic._ Sądziła, że nie ma potrzeby. Że wszystko będzie się toczyło rytmem. Nie zrozumiała, że państwo potrzebuje władcy. Bawiła się, rozmawiała, ale nigdy nie rządziła. Co najwyżej coś reprezentowała. Sama nawet już nie wie co.

Tak, to jej wina, że Leonhart nie żyje.

\- W jego pokoju - głos Allena brzmiał, jakby był daleko. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zaraz tam przyjdę - obiecała. - Zaraz - powtórzyła i zamknęła drzwi od pokoju.

* * *

 _W dalszym ciągu piła herbatę. Nieco już zimna, no ale skoro zdążyła już zjeść śniadanie. Czekała na ojca, by na niego nakrzyczeć za to, co zrobił jej starszej siostrze, która dalej nie wróciła do domu._

 _Kai nakrzyczał na Miku za jej ciążę w środku miasta. Oskarżał ją za miłość. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i uciekła._

 _Rin usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wstała, a później z przesadną ostrożnością zaczęła się do nich zbliżać. Ach, to ten detektyw! Ojciec pozwolił jemu otwierać._

 _\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała, doskonale pamiętając, że mężczyzna dobrych wieści nie przynosi. Ale może ruszyli się kawałek ze śledztwem...? Może wreszcie zabójce matki dosięgnie sprawiedliwość?!_

 _\- Och, Rin witaj - odpowiedział. - Byś mogła zawołać Kaia?_

 _\- Śpi. Coś się stało? - spytała tknięta nagłym niepokojem. Zaczęła się po cichu modlić._

 _\- Taaak... - mruknął detektyw. - Lepiej będzie jak ja ci to powiem. Rin, przepraszam - poczuła jak coś zimnego zaciska się w jej sercu. - Znaleźliśmy martwą Miku. Zmarła na skutek wielu ran w brzuch._

 _Dziewczyna poczuła jak blednie. Zatoczyła się, ledwie przetrzymując framugi drzwi. Później wymiotowała._

* * *

Przebierała się machinalnie, nie rozumiejąc absolutnie nic. Nie rozumiała śmierci Leonharta.

Nie rozumiała śmierci Mei i Miku.

Nie rozumiała absolutnie nic. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała grzmot. Nie mogło być niczego bardziej adekwatnego do sytuacji. Deszcz cały czas stukał w parapet, nie wiadomo po co. Po co jest deszcz, gdy są łzy? Które spływają po policzku i nawet otarcie nic nie pomaga? Powstają następne, tworząc pozornie niekończący się ciąg.

Nienawidziła całym sercem swojej płaczliwości.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Allen stał na drzwiami czekając na nią. Dlaczego jeszcze on musi widzieć ją w takim beznadziejnym stanie? Kiedy tak naprawdę to jemu stała się o wiele większa krzywda? Spojrzała na niego, wściekła.

Wziął ją rękę i zaczął prowadzić. Miał strasznie zimną dłoń. I tak naprawdę ledwie przybierał nogami.

Bogowie, prawie tak samo zachowywał się gdy zabił Leonharta. Ale to przecież nie mógł być Allen! On nigdy by się nie zgodził za zabójstwo w nocy. Nie w taki sposób! Nie ten Allen...

Riliane po prostu prosiła by to nie była jego wina.

Jak tak sobie teraz myślała, to nigdy nie była w pokoju rycerza. Zawsze kogoś wysyła, nie czując potrzeby tam być.

Może dlatego ten widok nie był dziwny.

Wszystko wydawała się w jak najlepszym porządku. Ot, zwykła jednoosobowa kwatera wojownika. Wszystko, prócz ciała potężnego mężczyzny na łóżku, z podciętym gardłem. Miał otwarte oczy skierowane na sufit. Krew zalała prześcieradło.

Gdy Riliane mrugała oczami, na tym samym miejscu widziała Miku. Tylko jej rany były na brzuchu.

 _To moja wina... Moja wina... Gdybym coś zaczęła robić, a nie zostawiła wszystkiego, tak jak to zastałam..._

* * *

\- Zabierz ją do pokoju - szorstko powiedziała Mariam. - Później wróć, będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. - Chłopak kiwnął beznamiętnie głową i znowu wziął siostrę za rękę. - Albo zawołaj Ney - rozmyśliła się.

\- Nie, sam przyjdę - odpowiedział, patrząc się w ciało przybranego ojca. Zacisnął pieść.

 _Odnajdę tego, kto cię zabił. Bo nie wiem, czy on nie zabije Riliane. Ochronie ją nawet za ceną własnego życia._

Chyba oboje wyglądali na co najmniej zaszokowanych. Pusty wzrok, iście by tylko iść... Miał nawet wrażenie, że nie bije w nim serce.

Nie pamiętał samej drogi. W jego pamięci pozostał tylko moment, kiedy Riliane usiadła na łóżku i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Cała drżała, pewnie też i płakała.

 _\- Alllen! - odezwała się dziewczyna z okrutnym uśmiechem. Wyciągnęła rękę, widocznie na coś czekając. Przychyliła głowę. - Allen?_

 _Chłopak oddał jej buteleczkę. Ze ściśniętym sercem i gardłem, ledwo wykrztusił słowa. - Zadanie wykonane._

 _Jego siostra przyjęła prezent. Wyglądała na strasznie szczęśliwą, jakby dał jej najlepszy prezent. A on czuł jak coś w nim powoli pęka._

Otrząsnął się. Co to było...? Nagle coś zauważył.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał nieznajomego, od razu znajdując się przy Riliane i zasłaniając ją.


	10. Rozdział Dziewiąty

Allen nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zastanawiał nad swoim życiem. O, siostra, o druga siostra... Jeden ojciec, całkiem inny ojciec. Jedyna matka, bo nie było nikogo kto by ją zastąpił. Nie myślał o swoim losie, bo i po co? Umartwianie się nie zmienia przeznaczenia. Mógł tylko wszystko zaakceptować. Zaakceptować zmianę domu, nowe życie i nowy cel. Bo nikt, absolutnie nikt nie sądził, że książę w końcu będzie tylko marnym sługą.

I marnego sługę o to nie podejrzewał. Z jednej strony to dobrze, wolność od władzy i jej obowiązków. Ale, od kiedy zobaczył ciało mężczyzny, który starał się być ojcem, nie mógł się powstrzymać od złych myśli.

Bo przecież to Riliane powinna być na jego miejscu, czyż nie tak? Na jej miejscu, on Allen, na pewno coś by poradził na śmierć tak wspaniałego męża stanu. Nie zostawienie go samego, ochrona, cokolwiek. Wszystko by odgonić wizje śmierci. Dałby radę, wychowałby się w pałacu i szybko wziął sprawę w swoje ręce.

Przypomniał sobie opowieści, można by rzecz, dobranocki pewnej starej kobiety. Jedna w jego umyśle zagwoździła się niemal tak jak legenda o morzu i butelce. Nie pamiętał treści, ale morał...

Gdy spotkasz swojego sobowtóra, to oznacza, że biedny twój los.

Zastanawiał się, czy to nie jakiś okrutny żart, na przykład Riliane. Znaleźć do niego kogoś bliźniaczo podobnego. Bo, tak naprawdę, kto inny mógłby wiedzieć o jego irracjonalnym lęku? Chociaż nie, racjonalnym. Allen był pewny, że od niego nie biła taka... zła czy przeklęta aura.

Chłopak, siedział na parapecie. Oglądał płynące krople deszczu i przystawiał do nich rękę. Na całe szczęście, nie zachwycał się nimi głośno, tylko patrzył. Błękitnymi oczami z nieznanym wnętrzem. Skąd wiadomo, że nie ma czegoś z głową. Dlatego, sługa stanął przed siostrą, trzymając dłoń na sztylecie i zadał proste pytanie. Pytanie na które każdy jakoś, lepiej lub gorzej, potrafi odpowiedzieć.

\- Kim jesteś?

Patrząc na niego, Allen miał wrażenie, że to gościowi nie bije serce. Jeszcze więcej wrażeń? Aż tak bardzo każdy chce, by wykitował?

Czy temu komuś na górze nie wystarczy, że na razie umarł mu przybrany ojciec?

Oczywiście, nie byłoby zabawy jakby ktoś mu odpowiedział. Riliane i ten ktoś, oboje, byli zajęci własnymi myślami, nie przejmując się sługą. O ile dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby coś w stylu całego świata się dla niej rozpadło, to ten drugi. No cóż, ten drugi po prostu był niepokojący.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi - burknęła w końcu księżniczka, przy okazji przesuwając brata by mieć pełny widok. Westchnęła. - Co ty tutaj robisz, Hansel?

Nieznajomy drgnął słysząc swoje imię. Powoli odwrócił się, w tym samym tempie powiększając uśmiech. Zeskoczył z parapetu. Wykonał niezgrabny ukłon, który budził tylko politowanie. Przy pochyleniu pleców, mało co nie stracił równowagi. Zamachnął się rękami, by zaraz wrócić do bezpiecznej pozycji wyjściowej.

\- Cześć, Rin - powiedział, dalej z tym głupim uśmieszkiem. Chociaż może to bardziej grymas? - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? Stęskniłem się za tobą! Zawsze miło zobaczyć kogoś, kto tkwi w podobnym bagnie.

\- Jakim bagnie? - dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Allen przetarł oczy, bo wydawało mu się, że na jej miejscu stał ktoś inny. Mrugnął dla pewności, ale nic się nie stało.

\- Kiedy jesteśmy... oddzielnie, to nic się nie dzieje. Zauważyłaś? Kiedy jesteśmy razem, ale nikogo innego nie ma, też jest dobrze. Ale - spojrzał na sługę, puszczając mu przy okazji oko - gdy jest ktoś jeszcze... W każdym razie, zauważyliście co się dzieje.

Przynajmniej Allen miał jakoś tam pewność, że to nie mu wzrok szwankuje, a to wszystko zapewne jest dziełem dziwnej, nieznanej siły... Riliane co chwila zmieniała postać, nawet się nie orientując. Druga ona została ubrana co najmniej dziwnie. Żółty materiał z długimi rękawami. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, ale na pewno to coś nie było sukienką.

W dodatku teraz... obraz się zniekształcał. Widział przed oczami jakoś sylwetkę. Kratka, zieleń i płaszcz?

\- O co tu chodzi? - spytał cicho, mając nadzieję, przynajmniej słuch miał dobry.

\- Zło rośnie w siłę - odpowiedział ten drugi z tak kpiącym uśmiechem, że w Allenie aż zawrzało. Nawet jeśli nie potrafi wytłumaczyć dlaczego. - Rin ci nie tłumaczyła? Wydawało mi się, że mówiła coś o jej pochodzeniu. Z innego świata, takie tam drobnostki. Ach, już wiem! - wykrzyknął Hansel, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Pomyślałeś, że zwariowała po śmierci matki? Lub coś w tym stylu?

Księżniczka spojrzała szybko na brata, który, no cóż... Nie wyglądał najlepiej.

\- Hansel, przestań - rozkazała.

To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Allen czuł, że nie ma na nic wpływu. Na to, w jakim miejscu w końcu się znalazł (z księcia w sługę, opłacalne, prawda?), na słowa padające w tym pokoju, na ludzi, którzy tu byli. Na siostrę, która wiedziała znacznie więcej niż mówiła i tylko utrzymywała, że tym razem to ona go ochroni. Ta, najwidoczniej nazywającego się tak, Hansela, któremu chyba nie powinno się zaufać. W żadnym miejscu i czasie.

To samo dopadło go, gdy odkryli ciało Leonharta.

\- Naprawdę nic mu nie powiedziałaś? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Na przykład tego, że to ty mu kazałaś zabić Leonharta?

Cisza, która zapadła, była co najmniej... wymowna. Allen spojrzał zaskoczony na swoją siostrę, która skuliła się w sobie.

Ale... że...on. I to naprawdę jego wina?

Zobaczył w swoich rękach szklaną buteleczkę i świstek papieru, zapewne z niej wyjęty. I bez wątpienia widział na nim imię swojego przybranego ojca.

\- Dlaczego kazałaś mi go zabić? - spytał cicho, oskarżycielsko. Nie widział swojego sobowtóra, jego uśmiechu. - Dlaczego? - powtórzył głośniej, jednak nie krzycząc.

\- To nie byłam ja! - zaprotestowała Riliane. - Ja bym nigdy, przenigdy nie kazała ci tego zrobić!

\- Ale - wtrącił się Hansel - Jakbym nie odebrał ci lustereczka, pewnie byś kazała.

\- Jakiego lustereczka? - spytał Allen. Pogubił się i nie rozumiał niczego. - Zresztą, kiedy kazałaś mi go zabić?

\- Lustereczko było przedmiotem gdzie mieszkał... - zaczął drugi chłopak, ale nie zdążył skończyć.

\- To nie ja ci kazałam! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - To tamta Riliane, o której ci mówiłam!

\- ...demon pychy. Sprawiał, że osoba, która została...

\- Mówiłam ci też, że ona była zła! Interesowała się tylko sobą, nie patrząc na poddanych!

\- ... przez niego opętana, stawała się jeszcze bardziej arogancka i...

\- Leonhart był dobry! Dlatego, jego sposób działania jej przeszkadzał. Postanowiła się go pozbyć i niestety...

\- ... próżna. Poza tym, pycha mogła mieć więcej niż jedno naczynie, co pozwalało mu działaś na całym kontynencie.

\- ... padło na ciebie. Bo tobie ufała! Ale to nie byłam ja, nie oceniaj mnie przez nią!

\- Dosyć! - krzyknął Allen, czując zbliżający się ból głowy. Coś tam zrozumiał, ale tak naprawdę to nic. I jeszcze mówili w tym samym momencie... Katorga. - O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? Nieważne. Riliane... Dlaczego kazałaś mi zabić Leonharta?

\- To nie byłam ja! - powtórzyła uparcie dziewczyna. - To nigdy nie byłam ja!

\- Technicznie rzec biorąc, to ty to zrobiłaś - wtrącił się Hansel. - Przecież w pewnym sensie jesteś Riliane, nie?

\- Ale ona i ja się różnimy!

\- Czy ja wiem - zastanowił się chłopak. - Obie zostałyście opętane przez demona pychy I nawet nie mów, że nie. Nie pamiętasz swojego życia jako Rin? - dodał Hansel, widząc jej wzrok. - No właśnie. Obie pozwoliłyście na śmierć najbliższych osób. A teraz, i w twoim i jej czasie, Leonhart zginął.

\- Na nic nie pozwoliłam - warknęła Riliane. - Skąd do cholery miałam wiedzieć, że to wszystko wina Kayo Sudou?! Skąd?!

\- A dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałaś mi o tym... pierwszym razie? - spytał cicho Allen. - Powiedziałaś tylko, że zginąłem. Nic nie wytłumaczyłaś dokładnie. I dlatego - przybliżył się do drzwi. - Jak się zdecydujesz powiedzieć wszystko, wiesz gdzie będę.

Z tymi słowami wyszedł. I nawet usłyszał gwizdanie Hansela.


	11. Rozdział Dziesiąty

Każdy człowiek ma w życiu moment, kiedy po prostu nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna niszczyć wszystko wokół. Lub mieć skłonności zabójcze. Albo cokolwiek w tym stylu. Dla Rin ten moment nadszedł, gdy dłużej posłuchała gwizdania Hansela.

Dźwięk ten był niesamowicie irytujący. Sprawiał, że ręce samodzielnie szukały czegoś, by uciszyć te _coś_. Jeszcze dodając do tego wcześniejsze wydarzenia, nagłe wyjście Allena... Owszem, wiedziała że tak naprawdę to jej wina, ale... Nosz, cholera.

\- Zamknij się, Hansel! - wrzasnęła, a chłopak radośnie to zignorował. Nie, on jeszcze _głośniej_ zaczął gwizdać. Wzięła losową rzecz, coś twardego i rzuciła w niego, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Blondyn pod wpływem niespodziewanego ciosu spadł na ziemie, przestając wydania ze siebie okropnych dźwięków.

Odetchnęła głęboko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego to poszło tak źle? Czy to jej wina?

Nie zauważyła, jak Hansel zniknął.

* * *

\- Troszkę się porobiło - mruknął do siebie chłopak, przechodząc koło jakieś dziewczyny. Oboje nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi, może dlatego, że go nie widziała. On sam nie czuł potrzeby zajmowania się takimi ludźmi.

Nie czuł się osobą, która cokolwiek przewiduje. Raczej płynął z prądem, słuchał się kogo trzeba i robił to co uważał. Z naciskiem na te ostatnie. Kiedy uznał, że trzeba zabić ,,czarownice" zrobił. Pomógł Conchicie w staniu się potworem. Walczył z Gumilią, dziewczyną która go zabiła. Zwalczał intruzów w Teatrze Zła.

A teraz cofnął się w czasie, tak naprawdę dla zabawy. Innym powodem było, że niezależnie od jego pragnienia złośliwości, nie chciał też by ten świat tak szybko się kończył. Bez grzesznika pychy, nie będzie mogło się wszystko dopełnić.

Zabawne byłoby, jak Kyle Marlon został tym grzesznikiem, a przedstawicielem chciwości została dziewczyna albo kobieta podobna do Gretel lub Riliane. Innymi słowy, ich reinkarnacja.

Siebie samego wykluczał, to nie było jego przeznaczenie. W sumie jego siostry też nie... Więc pozostaje ktoś podobny do Rin. Ale co wtedy z Nemesis Sudou? Przecież jej matką była Ma, co oznaczało, że wcielenie księżniczki być nim nie mogło.

Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. Bardzo namieszał w historii świata, prawda?

Z tego co pamiętał w tym czasie nie pojawiła się Eve Moonlit ani nikt jej podobny... Nie licząc Michaeli, ale z nią była inna sytuacja. Westchnął. Teraz nie policzy się z ,,matką".

Na całe szczęście znalazł już dusze Gretel. Pewnie pomogło to, że wcześniej wiedział jak będzie wyglądała. Niestety, nie mógł się porozumieć z Ney Futapie, co go smuciło. Nie rozumiał też dlaczego. Dziewczyna nie słyszała jego głosu, co samo w sobie było dziwne.

Czyżby musiał porozumiewać się z jakiegoś naczynia, tak jak jego siostra rozmawiała z Lemy'm?

Wzruszył ramionami. No cóż, zawsze mógł to załatwić w inny sposób.

Znowu uśmiechnął się, stojąc przed kwaterą Allena. Nawet nie kłopotał się otwieraniem drzwi, przeszedł jak duch. Lub w wyobraźni ludzkiej to właśnie dusze tak robią. Nie zamierzał na ten temat dyskutować, sam wiedział lepiej.

Zmaterializował się by wystraszyć sobowtóra. Niestety, sługi nie było w pokoju. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Łóżko żołnierskie, innymi słowy niezbyt wygodne. Okno pokazywało ścianę muru, nie dochodziło do niego słońce. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia czy biurko u kogoś takiego to coś niezwykłego, w każdym razie stało razem z krzesłem. W dodatku miało szafkę. Hansel, zgodnie ze swoim pragnieniem, otworzył je i zobaczył atrament, pióro i sam papier. Nic ciekawego. Koło łożyska stała szafeczka, zapewne na ubrania.

Nie, tam nie miał zamiaru patrzyć.

Spodziewał się po byłym księciu czegoś... bardziej interesującego. Ta, zawiódł się.

Wyjął lustereczko.

 _A może tym razem braciszek, zamiast siostrzyczka?_ \- pomyślał z uśmiechem, który mógłby zostać uznany za przerażający. Lub za normalny, gdy ktoś nie potrafił interpretować uśmiechów.

* * *

Raz, dwa.

W tym rytmie Allen uderzał mieczem kukłę. A raczej którąś z kolei. Nie pamiętał ile powalił, przeciął czy cokolwiek. Przestał na chwile, odetchnął głęboko i znowu zaczął. O ile same pragnienia niszczenia rozumiał, to Riliane już nie. Nie, tak naprawdę nie pamiętał kiedy ją rozumiał. Całkowicie.

Irytujące.

Przetarł czoło, zmęczony. Dzisiaj nikt nie pojawił się na polu treningowym. Żołnierze najwidoczniej woleli czekać na rozwój wypadków, zanim zaczną sami trenować. Lub oczekiwali na przywódce. Nowego przywódce. Szybko zmienił temat dla myśli. Lepiej myśleć o siostrze i jej dziwactwach.

Pierwszy raz... Bez względu na dwuznaczny wydźwięk tego słowa, im chyba chodziło o te ,,oryginalne" życie Riliane. Jej i Hanselowi, ktokolwiek to był. Życie w którym podobno młodo zginął. W dodatku śmierć Leonharta... Chłopak naprawdę się zastanawiał czy znajdzie się choć jedna osoba, która wszystko dokładnie mu wytłumaczy.

I nie powinien też pomyśleć _tego_ imienia.

Niespodziewanie spadł na kolana. Miecz wbił się w ziemie niedaleko niego. Coś wstrząsało jego całym ciał ł chwiejnym krokiem, czy raczej próbował. Musiał osunąć się w cień, by nikt go nie zobaczył. Musi się dostać do ściany, tam gdzie nikt go nie zobaczy przez cień. Albo najlepiej znaleźć inne uosobione miejsce. Zaczął sie ostrożnie cofać, aż trafił na coś twardego.

Osunął się. Próbował otrzeć te coś, co leciało z jego oczu, ale wciąż przybywały następne. Dopóki nie zobaczył rozmytym wzrokiem, na dłoniach krople, nie wiedział dokładnie co się dzieje. Ten rozumiał, że płacze. Chciał nawet zacząć histerycznie śmiać, nawet zaczął, ale szybko zostało to zduszone przez szloch.

Najgłupszą cechą człowieka jest chyba jego przywiązanie do innych.

Ukrył twarz w ramionach. Wiedział, że w tym miejscu nikt go nie zobaczy, na pewno. Żałował tylko, że musiał płakać od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nie chciał tego, ale nie potrafił też tego powstrzymać.

Leonhart...

* * *

Chartete powoli, z ociąganiem, usiadła na łóżku. Nie widziała niczego przed sobą, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Tak naprawdę, nie była pewna gdzie się znajdowała. Coś jej mówiło, że w pokoju służących, ale coś innego nie chciało przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, by nie zobaczyć pięknego słońca za oknem. Nie chciała wyczuwać czegokolwiek, najlepiej stać się pustą skorupą, która nic pod sobą nie ma. Ani niezdarności, ani wielkiej, okropnej siły.

Jej pamieć w tym momencie była najokrutniejsza. Cały czas odtwarzała moment, gdy dowiedziała się od Mariam o śmierci Leonharta, najlepszego człowieka. Mężczyznę, który jej pomógł jak nikt. Który ratował ją niezliczone razy. Dzięki któremu była tam gdzie była.

Nie chciała sobie tez przypominać twarzy kobiety.

Chartete w pewnym sensie nie należała do wytrzymałych osób. Dlatego też, teraz rozpłakała się głośno na cały pokój. Nikt jej nie słyszał, nikt się nie interesował zamkową niezdarą.

Gdyby o tym pomyślała, pewnie byłaby wdzięczna za ten brak zainteresowania.

Nagle pomyślała o Germaine. A to można podsumować krótkim: O, bogowie...

Co się stanie ze światem, gdy brunetka się dowie o śmierci ojca?

* * *

\- Chyba dzisiaj nie wyjdzie - powiedział na głos niezadowolony Hansel. Od paru godzin czekał na łóżku sobowtóra, na jego powrót. Nikt nie przychodził, nic się nie działo. Przez tą wielką nudę nawet chciał szybciej ,,aktywować" niespodziankę, ale się powstrzymał. Bo jeszcze nikt by go nie zauważył i co wtedy?

Machnął nogami i rękami ze zdenerwowania. Wstał. Postanowił zachować się jak dziecko, chyba tak jak dziecko, i poszukać Allena na własną rękę. I wtedy pokaże chłopakowi wspaniały pokaz, przedstawienie.

Kiwnął głową. Teraz już nie mógł zmienić zdania.

Wyszedł z nudnego pokoju. Zresztą, cały zamek był nudny. Wszystko pięknie udekorowane, mało niedoskonałości. A on akurat lubił te wszelkie szczeliny, pokazy jak budowlańcy potrafią sobie nie dać rady. Zawsze te widoki uspakajały go.

Tutaj było ich strasznie mało, przynajmniej na korytarzach. Na pewno nie zamierzał łazić do podrzędnego żołnierza, by coś ciekawego znaleźć! Co to, to nie.

Westchnął. Jak on nienawidzi ideałów.

I niestety, Allen nie zdenerwował się tak jak myślał. Najwidoczniej sługa po prostu nie potrafi i nie umie myśleć o Riliane źle. Rozczarowujące, jeśli pamięta się jego złość na Nemesis Sudou i jej życzenie. Hansel chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć tą złość, agresje. Może tamten blondyn musi być zły na kogoś innego?

Chłopak znowu przeszedł przez ścianę, zatopiony w myślach. Już od dawna wyczuwał Ney, ale nie zamierzał z nią nic robić.

Gdzie jest Nieregularny?

Poszedł w prawo, za czymś co przypominało energie tamtego. Chciał mu jak najszybciej pokazać niespodziankę. Z okazji tego, że jako jeden z niewielu go widzi.

Ciekawe czy wiecie jak się zdziwił, gdy znalazł śpiącego Allena pod jakąś ścianą. Trzymał też miecz, jakby chciał nim wszystko pokonać.

Hansel podrapał się w galowe. I co on niby ma teraz zrobić, hę?

* * *

 _\- Zapraszam, zapraszam! - krzyczał mężczyzna przebrany ze kobietę. Ubrany był w strój pokojówki z wyjątkowo długą sukienką. Lub kelnerki, kto jak uważa. Włosy miał ścięte krótko, tworzyły swoista bombkę na twarzy. Rysy twarzy na jego nieszczęście, były typowo męskie. Machał rękami z szerokim uśmiechem. Ludzie przechodzili koło niego, czasem spoglądając._

 _Chyba nie mieli pojęcia, że to Behemo._

 _Kobieta westchnęła. Co ją napadło by iść na jego przedstawienie? Mogła spędzić ten wieczór u Levii, w jej wspaniałym i eleganckim stylu. Ale nie._ _Wybrała dziwnego mężczyznę, wulgarny i zaskakujący spektakl. W tym niekoniecznie pozytywnym sensie. Przetarła czuprynę._

 _To na pewno będzie ciężki wieczór._

 _Behemo dalej zapraszał. Gdy podeszła, zrobił to samo. Nawet klepnął po plecach, by się pośpieszyła, tak samo jak jakaś tam kobieta. Zauważyła tylko, że miała czarne, długie włosy i dziwaczny strój. Chyba każdy kto tu przychodził, musiał być w jakiś sposób nietypowy._

 _Nie miała pojęcia o czym będzie dzisiaj. Nie spojrzała na plakat czy ulotkę. Przyszła bez żadnego przygotowania. Weszła na sale, gdzie było dużo ludzi. Zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona tym zjawiskiem. Czyżby miało się stać coś niezwykłego?_

 _Behemo, przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, nigdy nie pojawiał się na początku spektaklu by zachęcić do oglądania. Na końcu zresztą też nie, chyba że występował._

 _Minęło jeszcze parę minut, aż światła zgasły i kurtyna odsłoniła się. Oświetlenie bardzo powoli wracało. Było słychać jakieś krzyki. Kiedy wreszcie mogła coś zobaczyć, ujrzała białowłosą dziewczynę, a wokół niej inne, tylko z zielonymi włosami._

 _Dziwnym trafem, poczuła odrobinę współczucia dla tej albinoski._


	12. Rozdział Jedenasty

Hansel w milczeniu patrzył na sobowtóra.

W dobroci swojego serca, która zdarza się bardzo rzadko, zaniósł go do jego pokoju. Bo wiecie, w pokrętnym umyśle blondyn uznał, że ostatnie wydarzenia mogły dla sługi mogły być dziwne i niech ma coś z życia. Może drugim powodem było to, że nici z niespodzianki. Przynajmniej na dzień dzisiejszy. Ale kto wie, może się to zmieni.

Pożyczył od Allena kartkę i pióro i teraz sobie coś tam skrobał. Niezbyt umiał pisać, rysować też nie. Ale jakieś trójkąty, kwadraty umiał stworzyć. Prychnął, zauważając własną nieoryginalność. Zaczął gwizdać, próbując poprawić sobie humor. Nawet zadziałało, lubił ten dźwięk.

Usłyszał jak sługa porusza się niespokojnie. Nie przestał, no bo ile można spać? Nie spojrzał na zegarek, więc nie wiedział, że minęła dopiero jedna godzina. Nigdy specjalnie nie przejmował się czasem, chyba że nocą, gdy był Lemy'm Abelardem. O, tak, dobre czasu. Nawet dostał jakiś fajny przydomek, którego zapomniał. No cóż, zawsze lepiej było być klaunem niż głupim służącym. Chociaż też lubił być Pollo.

A gdyby wszystko poszło dobrze, byłby też tym chłopem leżącym za nim. I nieważne jak chciał, nie mógł powiedzieć, że to wina Eve Moonlit.

\- Gdzie...? - Hansel nagle usłyszał głos tego drugiego.

\- To chyba twój pokój - tak naprawdę pewny nie był. Zabawne byłoby zobaczyć jak ktoś wchodzi i widzi sobowtórów. Albo jednego z nich...

\- Chyba tak - niepewnie potwierdził Allen, siadając. Potarł czoło. Spojrzał na drugiego blondyna i jego bazgroły. - Co ty robisz? Nie, chwila dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś?

\- Bez powodu - skłamał Hansel. Chciał tylko zirytować, nic więcej. Po chwili ciszy dodał. - Tak naprawdę to nie. Pomyślałem, że przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, kiedy musiałem ci wszystko tłumaczyć, to teraz tak też zrobię. Chociaż pewnie będzie o wiele, wiele więcej do tłumaczenia - zakończył smutno.

\- To może zacznij? - zaproponował sługa. - Najlepiej od początku.

\- Początek, ech... To będzie długie - ostrzegł. - Nawet nie wiem co wiesz. Myślę, że wszystko zaczęło się od Eve Moonlit - imię kobiety powiedział z nienawiścią, taką samą jaką czuła ona do niego. - Ona... była jednym z typowych przykładów zła. Porwała obce dzieci, a gdy nieco podrosły, porzuciła je!

\- Czemu porwała?

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Może dlatego, że była zła? - zastanowił się Hansel. - Swoją drogą, jednym z tych dzieciaków byłem ja. Drugim, drugą moja siostra, Gretel. Porzuciła nas w lesie. Chcieliśmy odnaleźć drogę do domu. Gdy to zrobiliśmy i weszliśmy tak, wiesz co się stało? - Allen pokręcił głową, bo skąd miał wiedzieć? Drugi chłopak uśmiechnął się drwiąco i z satysfakcją. - Spaliśmy wiedźmę, a jej sługusa-męża zabiliśmy. I potem też spaliliśmy.

\- Spaliliście - powtórzył sługa.

\- Ano. Na jej szczątkach został... chyba nazywali to Grzechem Pierworodnym. Razem z Gretel rozdzieliśmy go na siedem części. Chcieliśmy, by ktoś je oczyścił.

\- Fajna historyjka - przyznał Allen, zastanawiając się, jak można bez wyrzutów sumienia kogokolwiek spalić. Nie można nazwać tego ludzkim, prawda?

\- A będą jeszcze fajniejsza. I każda stała się naprawdę. Później był... Sateraris Venonamia. Czy jakoś tak. A właśnie, bo ci nie wytłumaczyłem. Te siedem odłamków to demony, które zamieszkują różne przedmioty. I przy okazji opętują ludzi. A ten facet...

\- Mówiłeś o tym wcześniej. Będzie coś o lustereczku, nie?

\- Nie, lustro było później. Weź mnie słuchaj, dobra? - powiedział zrezygnowany Hansel. - Ten facet zawarł umowę z Demonem Pożądania. Wyładniał sobie i w ogóle. Później zaczął porywać kobiety do swojego haremu. W końcu przebity go nożem, ale! - przerwał na chwile, próbując wywołać napięcie. - To nie był zwykły nóż! Naczynie grzechu gniewu ma dwie formy: nóż lub złoty klucz.

\- Coś o tym facecie słyszałem - przyznał Allen, dalej wyglądając niezbyt dobrze. - Ale po co mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?

Drugi chłopak westchnął. - Dowiesz się na końcu. Teraz po prostu posłuchaj. To był pierwszy ze Grzeszników. Tak przynajmniej ktoś ich nazwał. Chyba - dodał niepewnie. Bo gdzieś to słyszał, ale tak naprawdę nie pamiętał gdzie. E tam, trudno. - Następna była Banica Conchita, która zawarła kontrakt z Obżarstwem. I - powiedział, klepiąc się z dumy w pierś. - ja też tam miałem swój udział!

\- Jakim cudem? To się działo w ciągu paru lat, czy jak?

\- Jestem potężny - mówił, pyszniąc się Hansel. - Na tyle silny, że moja dusza była w stanie się reinkarnować. W każdym razie, w następnym życiu stałem się sługą Banicy o imieniu Pollo. Moja siostra tym razem nazywała się Arte. Radośnie służyliśmy swojej pani - na razie nie miał zamiaru podać powodu. Podobieństwo Banicy do Mety było w tym momencie nieistotnym faktem, jednym z bardzo wielu. Bo przecież powinien powiedzieć o roli Elluki (która nie jest Elluką) w tym wszystkim. - Jadła wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko, a to dzięki Demonowi.

\- Ciebie też zjadła? - zapytał żartobliwie Allen.

\- Tak - odparł drugi blondyn, będąc poważnym. - Chyba najpierw mnie, potem Arte... Albo odwrotnie? W każdym razie, na samym końcu pożarła samą siebie, stając się nowym Demonem Obżarstwa. Fajnie, nie? A potem było coś, co chyba cię najbardziej dotyczyło..

\- Riliane - szepnął sługa.

\- Tak! Główna bohaterka teraźniejszego przedstawienia! A w w sumie to nie do końca, ale co tam. O szczegóły wszystkiego spytaj jej, a prawie nic nie wiem o tym.

\- Czemu nic nie wiesz? - spytał cicho Allen. - Powinieneś, w końcu chyba teraz to jest, prawda?

\- Ja po prostu mam parę celi o których powiem ci na końcu.

\- Teraz powiesz.

\- Hę?

\- Przecież nic nie stracisz - zauważył sługa. - O dziejach tamtych mógłbym od kogoś innego się dowiedzieć. A o przyszłości? Nie. Riliane mi nie powie, a nie ma nikogo innego. Dlatego podaj mi te cele, a ja posłucham cię dalej.

Hansel przez chwilę zamykał i otwierał usta, podobnie jak ryba. Robił to z zaskoczenia, bo nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Co się z tym rodzeństwem dzieje, co? Jacyś niespodziewani się zrobili.

\- Moim pierwszym - zaczął niepewnie - jest unicestwienie Eve Moonlit i wszystkiego co z nią związane. - Znowu przypomniał sobie fałszywą matkę. Jej równie fałszywy uśmiech i oczy. Oraz płacz, który usłyszał zanim weszli do domu by ją zabić. Ktoś taki... na pewno nie potrafił czuć miłości czy czegokolwiek innego. Była na to za głupia. Nie rozumiał dlaczego zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości. Przecież ta kobieta, to też niższe istnienie, prawda? - Drugim odnalezienie Banicy Conchity i duszy Gretel. I ze względu - machnął ręką - na nasze wcześniejsze przeżycia o których ty nie wiesz, postanowiłem prosić cię o pomoc.

\- Aha.

\- Aha? Głęboka odpowiedź - podsumował ironicznie Hansel. - Mam mówić dalej? - Nawet nie czekał na zgodę. - Następna była Margarita Blankheim, która ,,uśpiła" całe miasto. Zła kobieta, blabla. Kayo Sudou, która zabiła czteroosobową rodzinę. Gallerian Marlon, który był przekupnym sędzią. Starał się tez znaleźć naczynia. Ostatnia, Nemesis Sudou, ta która zniszczyła świat. - Przyjrzał się towarzyszowi, próbując zobaczyć reakcje na ostatnie imię. Nic.

\- Wiesz, chyba boli mnie od tego głowa - przyznał Allen, przy okazji łapiąc się za nią. Drugi chłopak tego nie wiedział, ale przed oczami sługi były jakieś niewyraźne sceny, słyszał wyrwane z kontekstu słowa. Na szczęście, nic więcej. Albo wręcz przeciwnie?

\- Zastanów się nad tym. Jutro dasz mi znać czy coś.

Allen kiwnął głową, mrugnął, a gdy otworzył oczy, Hansela nie było. Najwidoczniej znikał jak duch.

* * *

 _Każdy świat się kiedyś kończył. I wiedział to każdy, nawet dziecko. Nie rozumiał za to powagi tej myśli._

 _On też jej nie rozumiał, dopóki nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy. I wtedy sobie uświadomił, że wszystkich czeka długa droga do odbudowy. Albo ta krótsza, do jeszcze większego zniszczenia._

 _\- Dlaczego tu stoisz? - spytał więc jasnowłosego chłopca z błękitnymi oczami. Nie było w nich nic więcej jak pustka._

 _\- To moja cena - odpowiedział. - Chciałem uratować pewną osobę i oto, co z tego mam. Jestem tutaj sam. I będę przez wieczność._

 _Wzdrygnął_ _się. I nagle coś sobie uświadomił, coś bardzo ważnego. - Dlaczego więc tutaj jestem?_

 _\- Ponieważ to był też twój wybór - usłyszał odpowiedź. - Albo po prostu jesteś kolejną iluzją._

 _Kotara się zasunęła, a publiczność zaczęła klaskać. Jej poleciały łzy z oczu, które szybko otarła. Zawsze wiedziała, że przedstawienia Levii są lepsze._


	13. Rozdział Dwunasty

Od ich całej ,,kłótni" minęło parę dni. Nie były one dla Riliane specjalnie pracowite. Chociaż może zależy w jakim sensie. Śmierć Leonharta zmieniło wszystko tak bardzo, aż się bała to przyznać. Znalazła nowego człowieka, wręcz idealnego do papierkowej roboty. Oczywiście, później wszystko sprawdzała, ale nie było co poprawiać. Tylko czasem złożyć podpis czy coś. Wiedziała jednak, że będzie musiała być cały czas ostrożna wobec niego. Niewiadomo czy nie należy do jakiegoś buntu czy czegokolwiek.

Ostrożność jest najważniejsza, tak, to trzeba sobie wbić w pamięć. To i bezpieczeństwo.

Żołnierze byli zrozpaczeni. Stracili swojego dowódce, jednego z najlepszych. Musiała przy nich zawsze być, przypominać o obowiązku. Nie mogli poddawać się rozpaczy czy czemuś innemu.

Tymczasowym wodzem stał się rycerz, który kiedyś się z nią pojedynkował. Chociaż to za dużo powiedziane, po prostu machała na niego mieczem jak mogła, a on starał się jej nie skrzywdzić. Musiała znaleźć kogoś innego, bo mężczyzna zdolności przywódczych miał minimalne. Nadawał się do szeregu, do niczego więcej.

Westchnęła. Nie znała zbyt dobrze kadry, jak więc znaleźć odpowiedniego człowieka?

Nagle sobie przypomniała. Był jeszcze jeden! Nie pamiętała jego imienia, tylko to, że był jednym z generałów. Na pewno znalazłby sobie następce i mógłby zostać nowym przywódcą Straży Królewskiej.

Wiedziała na pewno, że jego córka nazywa się tak jak ona, czyli Riliane. Wiedząc to, Mariam pewnie dopowie resztę i dziewczyna znajdzie odpowiedniego człowieka.

Dobrze mieć coś do roboty. Pozwala to zapomnieć, na przykład o nieudanej rozmowie z Allenem. W dodatku Hansel też się nie pojawiał. Wszystko to ją niepokoiło, w dodatku jej brat nie rozmawiał z nią.

Chociaż może jeszcze gorsze było znalezienie zapłakanej Chartette.

Zobaczyła służąca, gdy spacerowała po ogrodzie. Był najpiękniejszy i największy w całym kontynencie, pielęgnowany przez sztab przeróżnych ogrodników. Pewnie gdyby znała się bardziej na roślinach, potrafiłaby powiedzieć co każdy robił inaczej. Najważniejsze były róże, rosnące praktycznie wszędzie.

Riliane wiedziała, dlaczego Langley lubiła to miejsce. Mało co niszczyło pod naciskiem jej wielkiej siły. Oczywiście gdyby chciała, ale starała się tego unikać.

\- Czemu płaczesz, Chartette? - spytała delikatnie blondynka. Dobrym władcą jest ten, kto dba o swoje sługi. Skoro o nie dbała, to dlaczego akurat ta od razu wstała, wytarła łzy i starała się sprawiać wrażenie szczęśliwego człowieka?

\- Nic się nie stało, księżniczko - odpowiedziała druga dziewczyna, jeszcze przecierając oczy schylając głowę. Nie chciała by widziano jej twarz.

\- Boisz się powiedzieć? - Jeśli to jest przyczyną to... No właśnie, co?

Chyba to pytanie sprawiło, że Chartette rozpłakała się. Tym razem na dobre. - No b-bo... P-pan Leonhart! - krzyknęła. - B-był... prawie jak d-drugi o-ojciec. I t-teraz... On nie żyje!

Riliane próbowała jeszcze przez chwile do niej dotrzeć, ale nie potrafiła. I kolejny raz zrozumiała jak ona, Riliane i Rin, są słabe. Nie potrafiły pomóc sobie, tylko składały to na barki kogoś innego, kogoś kto na to nie zasługiwał. I nie umieją pomóc zwykłej służącej, zdrajczyni, nikomu.

Ale tak smakuje każde życie.

* * *

\- Riliane...? Może masz na myśli córkę Gastona Mouchet? - Złapała Mariam na jednym z niezliczonych korytarzy. Kobieta kierowała się do kuchni, ale nie robiła problemu z zatrzymaniem. Być może była nawet z tego zadowolona.

\- Tak! O nią mi chodziło! - krzyknęła księżniczka, zachowując się jak małe dziecko. Ale to nic, to prawie nieważne. Musi po prostu jak najszybciej znaleźć rozwiązanie.

\- Co planujesz, księżniczko? - zapytała poważnie kobieta, jak zawsze. Ostatnie to już w ogóle nie wydawała się być szczęśliwa, jakby zostało jej tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Zemsta, tak jak zwykle. Najpopularniejsza w pewnym sensie rzecz na świecie. I dla wielu, była jedynym powodem do istnienia.

\- Muszę jak najszybciej zająć się krajem - odpowiedziała. - Do tego potrzebuje ochrony.

Służącą jeszcze spojrzała zamyślona i odeszła. Zrozumiała taką wypowiedź? Przecież nie była zbyt konkretna, chyba.

Riliane postanowiła akurat się tym nie przejmować i pobiegła szukać jakiegoś żołnierza, który zaprowadzi ją do generała.

Ale, kiedy zaczęło jej tak zależeć na Lucifeni?

* * *

Mężczyzna, jak mogła się domyślić, był na polu treningowym. Chyba to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie zawsze płeć męska się kieruje. Cały czas starali być coraz lepsi w sztuce wymachiwania mieczem czy w czymś innym. Na przykład aktywności fizycznej. Nie rozumiała tego.

Żołnierze, gdy tylko ją zobaczyli, niemal natychmiast padli na kolana. Chowali głowę, jakby bali się spojrzeć w jej oblicze. Kładli, o ile mieli przy sobie, bronie koło lewej ręki. Następny pokaz.

Gaston klękał w środku, otoczony. I jego chcieli chronić, co? Niedaleko niego znajdowała się dziewczyna, prawie już kobieta. Riliane postanowiła na razie się nią nie zajmować.

\- Gaston Mouchet? - spytała mężczyznę. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto już od bardzo dawna jest rycerzem. Miał taki twardy wzrok, wyćwiczone i umięśnione mięśnie. Tak, sprawiał przyjemne wrażenie.

\- Tak, pani - odpowiedział. Spojrzał jeszcze na nią i powoli wstał, cały czas patrząc czy miała coś przeciwko. Rozkazała całej reszcie wrócić do ich zajęć. Chciała mówić z generałem na osobności, nic wam do tego, idźcie. Zrobili co kazała, prócz jednej osoby. Córki Gastona, która była chyba jego drugim cieniem. Machnęła na nią ręką, rodzinę przeboleje.

Schowali się w trójkę w jednym z tych miejsc, którego teoretycznie nikt nie i nikt nie słyszy co się w nim dzieje. I to nie był jej pomysł, tylko ich. Przez chwile zastanawiała się, czy planują zamach stanu, ale raczej nie. Bo i po co? Nic nie zrobiła jeszcze złego.

\- Gastonie, chciałabym ci zaproponować stanowisko dowódcy Królewskiej Straży - powiedziała poważnie, w duchu śmiejąc się z jego miny. Pewnie nigdy w życiu nie był tak zaskoczony czy coś.

\- T-to wielki zaszczyt - wydukał z trudem. Jego córka utrzymywała komiczny wyraz twarzy, ale nic nie mówiła. Może nie była w stanie. - Ale jestem pewny, że masz lepsze osoby na to stanowisko.

\- Nie mam nikogo innego - odparła. - Uważam cię za najlepszą osobę.

\- Muszę się nad tym zastanowić - wyszeptał i odszedł, nawet nie patrząc na maniery czy cokolwiek.

\- Pospiesz go - powiedziała księżniczka do Riliane Mouchet, gdy ta próbowała odejść. - Nie lubię czekać.

* * *

Wróciła do pokoju parę godzin później, śpiąca i umyta. W normalnych okolicznościach oznaczało to idealny, niczym niezmącony sen. To był taki pracowity dzień, prawda?

Chartette, która cierpiała po śmierci Leonharta i nie potrafiła się uspokoić. I kto wie, kiedy to zrobi? Czy będzie wszystko ukrywała w sobie, zachowując się całkiem jak nie ona?

Mariam robiąca to samo. Tylko u niej wyglądało to nieco inaczej, zawsze miała małą ekspresje.

A Riliane nie czuła wobec tego nic. Miała wrażenie, że nie znała tego człowieka i jego historii. Tylko obojętność.

\- Hej - usłyszała tak znajomy głos, zawsze pojawiający się w jej pokoju. Nigdy nie słyszała go nigdzie więcej. I zawsze miał cudowne wyczucie chwili. Go i Allena rozróżniała tylko jednym. Hansel, nieważne co zrobił, wiecznie mówił z złośliwością, jakby cały czas był pod jego stopami.

\- Czego chcesz? - nawet nie siliła się na uprzejmość. Była zmęczona i nie miała ochoty z nim się bawić.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jutro pewnie zobaczysz Elluke.

I zniknął, tak jak zawsze. Też chciałaby móc tak łatwo kończyć każdą rozmowę.


	14. Rozdział Trzynasty, Ostatni

_\- Świat to naprawdę pokręcone miejsce. Szczególnie, gdy jest na skraju upadku. Ty tego nie widziałaś, ale wyobraź sobie jak wszystkie trzy strefy pomieszały się. Dobra, może powinnam powiedzieć, że jest ich więcej. Wielkie pole ryżowe naszego kochanego Monarszy Niebios. Dalej nie wiem co on widział w tym ryżu. Obszar Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych. Oraz ten najzwyklejszy, a jednocześnie najbardziej nieprawdopodobny świat. Nie mam pojęcia co ta dwójka myślała podczas swojej samozwańczej podróży. Wyższe poczucie celu, czy coś innego?_

* * *

Riliane od tej pamiętnej kłótni nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Och, fizycznie nie dolegało jej nic. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że każdy człowiek posiada serce, w mniejszym czy większym stopniu. Jej mówiło, że to nie powinno się tak zakończyć.

Cholera, Pycha nawet nie opętując nikogo wszystko niszczyła. A, i jeszcze Hansel. Ta dwójka, o ile można ich tak określić, bardzo ją irytowała. Chłopak mieszał się do wszystkiego, jednocześnie to niszcząc. A ten demon, nawet nie próbował jej ratować, kiedy stanęła przed Kayo! Nic! Wezwała go, tak, poniżyła się do tego stopnia, a to coś nie kiwnęło palcem, by ją uratować!

I właśnie dlatego wylądowała w tym miejscu. Arogancki dupek.

Miała dziwne wrażenie, że mimo wszystko, mimo tych rozmów i tak jej nie wyszło.

* * *

 _\- Czas nie jest zadowolony, kiedy nim się manipuluje. Och, Riliane nie odczuła tego aż tak dosadnie, ale wiesz... Hansel był dla czasu istnym bólem głowy. Specjalnie stworzył sytuacje, przez którą zabił człowieka. A ten idiota się tego nie domyślił, no doprawdy... Zmienił bieg historii, znając jej wcześniejszy przebieg._

* * *

Allen miał wrażenie, że chyli się ku upadkowi. I to dosłownie, bo coraz częściej wyjście z łóżka wydawało się istną torturą. Każdy kolejny dzień męczarnią, nie miał ochoty zupełnie na nic. To nie były pozytywne oznaki. Doskonale o tym wiedział.

Miał tylko dziwne przeczucie, że niedługo coś się stanie. Wisiało w powietrzu. W dodatku, coś mu mówiło, że będzie to dotyczyć Riliane. Miał jakiś szósty zmysł wobec niej, czy jak?

Siedział w swoim pokoju i czyścił sztylet, który mu podarowała. Jakiś temu oceniał jego zaostrzenie. Nie spodziewał się, że z jego pomocą uda mu się przeciąć drewno. Ciekawe, czy jak Riliane go nabywała, to już był taki ostry?

Hansel dalej nie przychodził po odpowiedź. Ale to chyba on zostawił następnego dnia lustereczko. Naprawdę wyglądało jak dzieło sztuki. Ramka była w kształcie jajka oraz zrobiona ze złota. Czy raczej cenny kruszcież był na wierzchu, a pod spodem jakiś wytrzymały materiał. To całkiem popularna praktyka. Nie wiedział, jakie przygody miał przedmiot, ale szkło nigdy się nie brudziło.

Allen westchnął. Miał dziwne, naprawdę dziwne wrażenie, iż powinien coś chronić. Ale co?

* * *

 _\- Oryginalną historię ci opowiadałam. Jednak w tej wersji... Z Allenem stało się coś, co nie powinno się zdarzyć. Dzięki tej małej rzeczy, Monarsza nie mógłby potem z nim tak... współpracować. Nawet jeśli oryginał brudził sobie ręce, to doskonale rozumiał dla kogo to robi._

* * *

Noc była piękna. Tak piękna, jak tylko może być całkowita ciemność, bez światła księżyca i małymi promykami gwiazd. Pełna romantyzmu, szczególnie, gdy widzi się czarną postać przemykającą między kolumnami w pałacu. Robiła to cicho i całkowicie spokojnie, doskonale znając okolice oraz zwyczaje strażników. Tylko dzięki temu nie została jeszcze złapana.

Nikt nie zobaczyłby jej twarz przez ten wielki kaptur. Jednak, mógłby pomyśleć, że to skrytobójca, czyhający na księżniczkę. Wskaże to najważniejsza osoba w tym miejscu. Można było brać pod uwagę jeszcze pozostałe dwie z Wielkich Bohaterów, ale ktoś zwyczajny nie zdołałby je zabić.

Postać przemykała dalej, do skrzydła z pokojami sług. Otworzył jedno z drzwi i wszedł do niego.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, mimo okna, z którego mogłoby padać światło księżyca. Jegomość przybliżył się do łóżka, gdzie leżała młoda kobieta. Miała złociste włosy, tak jak rodowici mieszkańcy tego kraju, nawet do snu zapięte w kucyk. Nie mógł widzieć, jak otwiera jedno oko, próbując cicho zorientować się w sytuacji. Jej ręka szybko poleciała do spinki we włosach, akurat wtedy, kiedy postać chciała wbić sztylet. Zaskoczona, cofnęła się o krok, ale szybko wróciła, próbując przetrzymać dziewczynę.

Na jej nieszczęście, udało mu się. Wierciła się, kopała, ale niewiele do dało. Po chwili była trupem z podciętym gardłem.

Mogła krzyczeć, a nie zrobiła tego. Czyżby winę za ponosiła jakaś niezrozumiała pycha?

A wiele kilometrów stąd, Banica Conchita zagotowała się. Kto śmiał zabić Gretel, zanim byłaby gdzieś blisko niej, by absorbować duszę!? Kto!?

* * *

 _\- Los jest naprawdę cudowny. Tyle różnych ścieżek i dróg do wyboru... A człowiek i tak najprawdopodobniej pójdzie najgorszą z nich, wybierze drogę demona. To wspaniałe! Dużo razy widziałam tego potwierdzenie. W tym świecie, łatwo takie rzeczy przewidywać._

* * *

\- Dzisiejszej nocy zginęła Ney Futapie - powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem Mariam. - Znalazłam ją w łóżku z pociętym gardłem. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kto to zrobił. W pokoju była beczka z wodą. Sprawca umył w niej ostrze.

\- Więc nie ma śladów...? - zapytała niepewnie Riliane. Służąca kiwnęła głową, jednocześnie patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. - A co z psami?

\- Nic nie znalazły.

Księżniczka zacisnęła dłonie. Najpierw Leonhart, teraz Ney... O co tu, do licha, chodzi? O ile zabójstwo Lwa mogła zrozumieć, to zwykłej służącej? Znaczy, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jej roli w tym wszystkim. O tym, że była reinkarnacją Gretel...

\- Wezwij do mnie Gastona - rozkazała. - Sama kontynuuj śledztwo. Bieżąco informuj mnie o postępach.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i szybko wyszła, tak jak zwykle. Drzwi delikatnie zamknęły się za nią.

* * *

 _\- Elluka starała się być ostrożna. Wiedziała o podróży w czasie, dlatego nie robiła nic pochopnie. Jednak jeśli mówimy o jej osobowości, starała się jest najlepsze. Dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby Gumilia od początku zajęła jej miejsce. Oczywiście, marzenia się nie spełniają, a niekompetencja Czarodziejki Czasu rosła. Ney ją nic nie interesowała, skupiła się tylko na poszukiwaniu zabójcy Leonharta. Nic nie znalazła, jak zwykle. Gdyby nie była tak zaślepiona, może coś by zauważyła... Jej uczennica niewiele mogła zrobić, w końcu była tą młodszą i mniej doświadczoną._

* * *

Riliane rozkazała zwiększenie ochrony dla ważniejszych osób w zamku. Według niej, zabójstwo Ney było pomyłką albo dziewczyna za dużo wiedziała. Szkoda, że przed śmiercią nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć.

Potarła czoło, nagle zmęczona. Ostatnie dni były szalone. Dwa zabójstwa... Żadnych świadków ani tak naprawdę podejrzanych... No, tego w pierwszym życiu nie miała. Uśmiechnęła się do Alllena, który podał jej ciasto oraz herbatę. Zignorowała napływające wspomnienia.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - spytała z zniechęceniem, popijać gorący napój. Wolałaby zimny, dzisiejszy dzień był ciepły.

\- Żadnego. Byłem w obu miejscach, ale też nic nie znalazłem ani nic.

Westchnęła głęboko.

\- Naprawdę nic? Najmniejszej poszlaki? - Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. - Co za beznadzieja... Co tak nagle ich wzięło na zabójstwa, co?

\- Sądzisz, że zrobiły to dwie osoby? - zapytał Allen, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Nie wiem! Tak sobie powiedziałam, rozumiesz?! - krzyknęła rozdrażniona. Nie chciała, ale jakoś tak wyszło.

Chyba naprawdę była zirytowana i zmęczona.

* * *

 _\- Listy chodziły wtedy naprawdę wolno. Na jeden zdarzało się czekać parę miesięcy. Dlatego właśnie, Prim Marlon i Abyss I.R. nie przejmowały się długim milczeniem Ney. Wysłały jeszcze do Lucifenii króla, by w dalszym ciągu zaprzyjaźniał się z swoją narzeczoną. Tak naprawdę, to Prim nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić. Robił się coraz bardziej irytujący, a ona zdenerwowana, że jedyną opcją było wysłanie go do córki znienawidzonej Ann._

* * *

\- Hansel, na pewno coś zobaczyłeś! Jestem tego pewna! - krzyczała w swojej komnacie księżniczka. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

\- Czego się drzesz? Owszem, w gruncie rzeczy można nazwać mnie duchem, ale mam swoje zajęcia i akurat wtedy nie było mnie w zamku! Gdybym był, na pewno uratowałbym Gretel! Przecież dlatego tu jestem, do cholery!

Riliane nareszcie się zamknęła. Na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta, bardzo przypominając w tym momencie rybę.

\- To nie tak, że nie lubiłem Banicy. Tylko irytuje mnie to, jak bardzo jesteśmy zależni od osób podobnych do naszych matki. Gdybym ją tutaj uratował - głos mu się załamał, ale szybko wrócił do normy.

Oczywiście, to nie był prawdziwy powód. Nie, może jeden z wielu, ale po prostu nie na pierwszym miejscu. Jest Chłopcem Końca, czyż nie? To do niego należy wybranie najlepszej możliwej drogi i nie patrzenie się na innych.

Błędem było przeniesienie Rin Miroku do tej rzeczywistości.

* * *

 _\- Och, ja po prostu bardzo chcę oglądać to przedstawienie. Bo to po prostu zabawne. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż do wszystkiego włączą się Bliźniaczy Bogowie, nie w formie Elluki. Oczywiście, tym razem to się nie stanie. Ale poczekaj parę chwil..._

* * *

Kyle Marlon radośnie sobie podgwizdywał. Uwolnił się od obecności matki i tej dziwacznej kobiety! Hurra! Jeszcze tylko odsunąć całkowicie je od władzy i mógłby umierać. Chociaż nie, najpierw by musiał zając się moralną odbudową kraju.

Kiwnął głową. O bogowie, jakże on jest inteligenty i piękny.

Akurat wieczorem udało mu się przyjechać do swojej narzeczonej. Riliane przez ten krótki okres czasu w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Podróż była wyczerpująca i obiecali sobie, że pogadają rano. Tym bardziej, że dziewczyna naprawdę naciskała.

Potargał włosy, przygotowując się do kąpieli. Nie widział Leonharta, co nieco go niepokoiło. Czyżby rycerz musiał wyjechać, coś mu się stało, a być może został zwolniony? Ostatnia opcja była wręcz absurdalna, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę potęgę i reputacje Lwa. Nie, to musiało chodzić o coś innego. I jego głowa w tym, że rano będzie wiedział już o wszystkim.

* * *

 _\- Bo wiesz, w końcu to niemożliwe, żebym tylko ja zauważyła jego wycieczki. A jestem prawie na sto procent pewna, że kolejna się odbędzie. Ale gdzie pójdzie? Co zmieni? Tego nie wiem, ale bez wątpienia będę go śledziła i dalej relacjonowała ci jego przygody._

* * *

Gumilia westchnęła cicho, patrząc na lustro. Z odbicia patrzyła na nią zmęczona twarz z wiecznie poważnymi oczami. Wokół niej ładnie układały się krótkie, zielone niczym trawa, włosy. Miała nadzieję, że Elluka już spała, bo chciała wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Nie wydawało się, że przyglądanie się swojemu obliczu coś pomoże, szczególnie, że niedawno było się słodziutką wiewióreczką. W dalszym ciągu nie potrafiła się do końca przyzwyczaić.

Jednak różnica w wzroście i wyglądzie była.

W dodatku miała przedziwne wrażenie, że w zamku dzieje się coś złego. Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, ale ludzie chyba nazywają to intuicją. Ona wręcz krzyczała, domagając się zrobienia czegokolwiek.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i ukradkiem spojrzała za drzwi. W pokoju było ciemno, słyszała też umiarkowany oddech swojej nauczycielki. Jaka pora jest odpowiedniejsza na szpiegostwo, jeśli nie noc?

Próbując przywołać do ludzkiej egzystencji wiewiórczą gibkość oraz cichość, przemknęła na korytarz. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła tak walącego serca i uczucia niepokoju. _Weź się w garść, przecież nie jesteś Michealą!_

Ruszyła dalej w ciemności, tak, jak jej podpowiadała intuicja. Lub cokolwiek to było.

* * *

 _-..._

* * *

 _Dzisiejszej nocy coś się stanie,_ uznała Riliane patrząc na sierp księżyca. Nie wiedziała co, ale czuła to podskórne. Zresztą, była niezwykle pobudzona i ręce jej drżały. Przełom? A może coś całkowicie innego? Bardzo się tego bała. Musiała jednak pamiętać, że na pewno nie jest taką dziewczyną jak wcześniej i podejmie się każdego wyzwania z podniesioną twarzą.

Można to nazwać pewnością siebie, lecz na pewno nie pychą.

\- Jesteś tutaj, prawda, Hansel? - spytała cicho tonem całkowicie innym niż wcześniej. Starała się być milszą, bo może bez tego nie przeżyje.

Nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale po prostu to czuła. Nigdy, przenigdy, w poprzednich życiach jej się tak nie zdarzyło.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - odpowiedział chłopak, również inaczej. On też musiał to czuć, po prostu. - Ach, czyli też to czujesz? To mi przypomina dzień, w którym pani Conchita podjęła kontrakt.

Splotła palce, próbując zignorować poczucie niepokoju, które nie dawało jej spokoju.

\- Zaprowadzisz mnie?

Światło księżyca na chwile oświetliło twarz blondyna, dopóki nie zaszło za chmurami. Nie potrafiła z niej nic wyczytać.

* * *

 _\- Wiesz, co jest zabawne? Na zakończenie oryginalnej historii dalej czekamy, a ta już zmierza ku finałowi. Potrafisz je przewidzieć? Nie? No cóż, ja doskonale wiem jak to się zakończy._

* * *

Allen powoli, bardzo powoli otworzył oczy. Słyszał plusk kropel, zupełnie, jakby gdzieś kapała woda. Otarł spocone czoło, zmęczone oczy. Chciało mu się spać, nawet się chwiał, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że mu nie wolno. To nieco dziwne, jak o tym myślał. Można to już nazwać paradoksem, czy już nie? Paradoks, ładne, nietypowe słowo.

Spojrzał na ścianę, która wyglądała jakby ktoś nieuważnie posmarował ją pomidorami. Nietypowe, przecież nie jadł jak dwuletni dzieciak, prawda? Będzie musiał posprzątać ten bałagan, na pewno.

Odłożył nóż trzymany w ręce. Wraz z perspektywą sprzątania, odechciało mu się jeść. Nie pamiętał, żeby miał tak kiedykolwiek, ale pierwszy raz musi zawsze nadejść, prawda?

\- Sługa zła... - usłyszał jakiś głos, który brzmiał, jakby ktoś próbował się powstrzymywać od płaczu. Nagle poczuł dłoń na powiekach, które ciążyły jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. - Śpij...

* * *

 _\- Najbardziej w wszelkich opowieściach uwielbiam osądy. To w nich widać kolejne cechy ludzi, okropnie, złe, samolubne. One są najbardziej fascynujące, nie sądzisz?_

* * *

Riliane naprawdę powstrzymywała się od krzyku. Zaczęła nawet gryźć własną pięść, tylko po to, by nie pozwolić na niechciane dźwięki. Ach, oto przełom, odkryty dzisiejszego wieczora.

Strażnicy uśpieni przez Demona, a jej własny brat zamordował króla zamorskiego kraju. Nieświadomie.

Przełykając łzy, ośmieliła się zapytać.

\- To nie jest demon pychy, prawda...? Hansel?

Chłopak powoli wstał, trzymając w ręku lustereczko. Pod jego stopami zasnął Allen, dalej trzymając nóż w ręku.

\- Nie - odpowiedział chłopak, brzmiąc niesamowicie zimno. Nienawiść. - To demon Lenistwa, przeklęta na wieki, Eve Moonlit. To tłumaczy tak wiele, nieprawdaż, Riliane? Ona wiedziała o mojej siostrze, suka, więc postanowiła ją jak najszybciej zabić. Udało jej się to. Zabójstwo Kyle Marlona... Chciała zniszczyć życie zarówno tobie i Allenowi.

\- A Leonhart...? - Riliane nienawidziła siebie za drżenie jej głosu.

\- Nie posłużyła się Allenem, tylko mną - tłumaczył Hansel. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto bardzo stara się nie stracić panowania nad sobą. - Straciłem czujność, chciałem sprawdzić czy inni ludzie mogą mnie zobaczyć... A przecież doskonale wiedziałem, że to zależy od mojej woli. To... był wypadek, przepraszam. Tylko jakim cholernym cudem znalazła się tutaj zamiast demona Pychy...?

\- A może... - zastanowiła się księżniczka, dalej mówiąc cicho. Nie, to na pewno nie wina Elluki czy Helda. Według jej wspomnień, oboje nie powinni mieć żadnego kontaktu z tym konkretnym demonem. Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama, nieprawdaż? - Ale skąd ona miałaby wiedzieć?! Przecież to niemożliwe, na pewno!

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał rzucić lusterkiem, ale się powstrzymał.

\- I wszystkie moje przygotowania poszły na marne... Szlag. Muszę się cofnąć jeszcze bardziej.

\- Hę?

\- Wrócę do czasów swojego dzieciństwa... Nie, wcześniej. Zabiję Eve Moonlit i uratuję ten świat. Ale teraz nie mam wsparcia nikogo...

\- W tym ci nie pomogę. Potrzebujesz magii, a ja takowej nie posiadam - mruknęła Riliane, podchodząc do brata. Wyglądał tak niesamowicie niewinnie... Zupełnie nie jak on.

\- Wiem o tym! - machnął na nią ręką. - Jestem w pewnym sensie reinkarnacją Behemo. Dzięki temu mógłbym cofnąć się w czasie. Niestety, potrzebuje też jakiegoś maga, który odpowiednie ukierunkowuje moc. Później pewnie będę przeklęty tak, że bardziej się nie da, ale żadna strata.

* * *

Gumilia stała zza ścianą, nad jednym z strażników i doskonale słyszała rozmowę tych dwojga. Nie rozumiała niczego, więc nie powinna się wtrącać, ale i tak biła się z myślami. Nie potrafiła podejmować lekkomyślnych decyzji, przeciwieństwie do Michaeli.

Zacisnęła pieści. Właśnie dlatego wzbraniała się przed byciem człowiekiem. Elluka by tego nie zrozumiała, w końcu całe życie była człowiekiem.

Odetchnęła głęboko i policzyła do trzech. Gdzieś wyczytała, że to dobra metoda.

Oparła się o framugę drzwi, próbując zachowywać się zupełnie nie w jej stylu.

\- Uczennica czarodziejki też zda egzamin?

* * *

Jak na zawołanie, Riliane odwróciła się, od razu zauważając Gumilie. Westchnęła z ulgą, aż padła na kolana. Czuła takie napięcie, a osoba uczennicy sprawiła, że wszystko z niej uszło, niczym z balona.

Ale zaraz powraca, gdy tylko przypomina sobie ciemnozielony płaszcz, święcący pod światło, srebrną maskę z własnym umysłem i sumieniem. Pragnie zapomnieć o surowych, bezlitosnych oczach, które znają tylko jeden wyrok. I o tym wszechwiedzącym uśmiechu, mówiącym, _to twoja wina, wiesz?_

Zaciska pieści i dla uspokojenia zaczyna głaskać włosy Allena.

\- Potrafisz posługiwać się magią? - zapytał niedowierzająco Hansel. Widziała, kiedy tylko zapytał, jego oczy rozszerzają się, bo poznaje kto stoi przed nim. Przełyka ślinę. - Nie, to oczywiste, że potrafisz.

\- Ach, tak?

* * *

Czary nie są dla niej, Riliane to wie. Wręcz doskonale. Tak samo jak nie dla potęga, władza, przecież potrafiła sobie poradzić tylko jako bogobojna zakonnica. Nie udało jej się jako córka sklepikarzy.

Wie już, jaką wymówkę da strażnikom o udziale jej brata. Będą musieli jej uwierzyć, zaufać, w końcu jest księżniczką, po prawdzie królową. Zgodzi się na wzmocnienie straży, nawet nie będzie chciała z tym walczyć.

Gumilia przyszła do pokoju nad ranem, wyraźnie wyczerpana. Skrzywiła się na widok ciała króla w pełnej, krwawej okazałości. Tylko podcięte gardło, nic więcej, pomyślała. Ludzie doprawdy są okrutni.

\- Jaki to demon - pyta, pokazując lustereczko. - Dam go Elluce, ona zdecyduje co dalej.

\- Lenistwa - odpowiada zdawkowo Riliane. - Już nie zobaczymy Hansela?

\- Bardzo wątpię.

Kiwa głową, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co się stanie ze tym światem, kiedy już chłopak zmieni bieg historii. Myśli także, czy osobą przed nią jest Gumilia czy Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych.

\- Co zrobisz z nim? - zielonowłosa wskazuje podbródkiem wciąż śpiącego Allena. Dziwne, że czar nie zakończył się wraz z zniknięciem rzucającego. Riliane patrzy na niego, nawet nie wiedząc co czuje. Ulgę? Niedowierzanie? Zmęczenie?

\- Obudzisz go? - zapytała, przestając wreszcie męczyć włosy brata. Położyła go delikatnie na ziemi, sama wstając. - I jeśli potrafisz, zmień wspomnienia strażnikom. Niech myślą, że całą noc stali i pilnowali, a przez te duże drzwi nie słyszeli nic.

* * *

 _\- Co myślisz o takim finale? Ech, chcesz wiedzieć co dalej? No cóż, niedługo po tym rozpoczyna się wojna Lucifenii z Marlon. Trwała dziesięć lat, dopóki Germaine nie zabija królowej. Bo wiesz, niedługo po śmierci ojca dołącza do armii, myśląc, że się tam dowie kto zawinił jego śmierci. Bliźniący sobie radzili, Elluka se radziła razem z Gumilią. Innymi słowy, doszliśmy do szczęśliwego zakończenia! Bardzo żałuje, że nie mam pojęcia kto został Grzesznikiem Pychy..._

* * *

Hej wam wszystkim! Przed wami zakończenie Drugiej Szansy! Kto się cieszy, proszę mi się przyznać. Nie wiem, czy ten rozdział był lepszy od poprzednich, czy wreszcie nie. Pozostała cześć tego opowiadania była pisana praktycznie co tydzień, przez co rozdziały były krótkie, a akcja toczyła się szybko. Za szybko, moim zdaniem. No cóż, na przyszłość będę wiedziała, że takie rozwiązanie do najlepszych nie należy. Obiecuje, że kolejne moje dzieła będą lepsze i pełniejsze! I przede wszystkim lepiej napisane.

A i tak, pomimo jego słabości, jestem dumna, bo to pierwszy mój zakończony długorozdziałowiec. Inną sprawą, że w ogóle do tego doszło, ale obiecałam sobie, że napisze to do końca, no i jest.

Jeśli chodzi o wszystkie niewyjaśnione tutaj... Nie powiem wam, kto wszystko tutaj komentuje, po prostu czekam na wasze teorie. Czy dalsze dzieje Hansela będą, nie wiem, zależy od Wielkiego Wena.

W tym miejscu chciałabym też bardzo podziękować dwom osobom. Alice, dziękuje ci serdecznie za czytanie tego i w ogóle. To, że bez ciebie to by nie powstało, jest pewne. No, już nie pusz się tak z dumy. W sumie dla ciebie to pisałam, więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolona z końcowego efektu. I Kotka (wybacz, nie chcę mi się szukać tych cyferek), twoje krótkie komentarze jakoś tak mnie motywowały.

Dziękuje też wszystkim, którzy to czytali. Jeszcze bardziej będę wam wdzięczna, jak zostawicie po sobie jakikolwiek ślad, nawet najmniejszy. Wiecie jak potem miło na serduszku się robi?

Do następnego!~


End file.
